Anti-Freeze
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Kuwabara invites his friends on a ski trip with his family, and while he and Yusuke are out for cash in a ski competition; Kurama intends to turn his spark with Hiei into a fire.
1. Planning

Disclaimers: Now you know I don't own Yuyu hakusho's characters or storyline/universe. Do I really even have to say it? I also make no money in this work of fiction.

...

It's the middle of winter.

The gang is in school right now, trying to keep as warm as possible in their uniform's winter coats, but they aren't providing them with much heat. The heating system broke down a few days ago, and still hasn't gotten around to being fixed yet.

The student's teeth chatter away, blocking out the sound of their teacher, Mr. Iwakami, who was trying his hardest to talk over their overly dramatic teeth chattering.

"And 'please' would obviously be the adjective used in this sentence. Not-..." He cut himself off angrily baring his teeth, the sound of the students is cutting through him like a keyhole saw, and he'd had enough! "Dammit!" He shouted.

The class looked at the man as if they had just now noticed he were there, since they'd arrived at school.

"I bought my heater from home, my own home just to keep you little idiots quiet," He turned the machine off and groans and sighs went up into the air. "But since it isn't working than suffer."

The class only went into a stream of conversation about how rude the man was being. Until Mr. Iwakami turned around snapping.

"Shut up and pay attention!" He turned back around to face the board muttering. "Try to be nice to them and this is what you get, backlash."

Some of the class had quieted, deciding to pay attention, but others continued to talk in a low voice. And Kuwabara was one of them; he had been waiting all day to tell Yusuke about the ski trip he had been planning to go on this winter, and since the others were talking... When in Rome.

"Urameshi," He reached over an aisle and shook the boy's shoulder. "Hey... Urameshi?"

Yusuke cracked an eye open, then straightened up seeing who was getting his attention. "What?" He asked irritably. "Can't you see I'm trying to preserve body heat, I can't talk right now."

"Then shut up and listen a minute."

Kuwabara opened his school book bag, and, moving a few books aside he produced a piece of paper decorated with bright colors and a big heading.

"Ah ha! Tada!" He handed the flyer to Yusuke.

"What's this?" Yusuke took the flyer from his hand, and flipped it over and read. "10th annual ski competition. Saturday, December 15th on Mt. Arai. Participants must be-...

"15 years of age or older..." Kuwabara pointed out. "That's not all, first place winner gets five hundred dollars and second place gets three. And we're gonna enter it."

"We are?" Yusuke looked amused by this.

"Yeah," He grinned. "And we can all go too. You, me, Kurama- even Hiei. It'll be like a vacation!"

Yusuke twisted his mouth up a little, then frowned; handing the flyer back to Kuwabara. "And do you know how much rental fees are for a hotel room, not to mention equipment?" He bunched his self up again and closed his eyes. "Maybe you and Kurama can go, but I'm not exactly made of money."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes at him, correcting. "First of all that's Inns Urameshi, they have Inns in the mountains"

"Whatever."

"And second," Ignores Yusuke. "we don't have to rent a hotel room cause we got this!" He shoved a picture in his boyfriend's face.

Yusuke took the picture, narrowing his eyes at it. "A really blurred picture of you standing in front of a..." Gets a snooty accent before saying. "cottage." Knowing that his dear Kuwabara would only correct him if he got it wrong.

"Not just any cottage, the Kuwabara family cottage. My-..."

Cuts him off. "No way."

"My family goes up there almost every Christmas, it's really nice."

Yusuke continued to look at the picture. "So that's where you've been going." He handed the photo back.

Waves a hand and shakes his head. "Who cares about that, we're going on a ski trip!"

"It looks as if someone has been going through my desk." Said Mr. Iwakami eavesdropping on the pairs conversation.

"What'da ya mean?" Asked Kuwabara looking confused.

"The school is going to be taking the sixth grade to Mt. Arai for a three day ski trip." They hadn't even noticed that the man had been walking around handing out permission slips to everyone. "I trust since you have your own place you won't be mooching off the school's funding?"

"Uh..." Kuwabara didn't know what to say, exactly he was still a little confused. "I guess so."

"Good, make sure your parents sign this though." He gave him permission slips as well as Yusuke then he continued by.

Picks up the slips of paper. "And they're doing this because...?"

Sighing, the teacher returned to his desk turning on his portable heater, aiming it at himself. "Because last year was the seventh grade, and the year before was the eighth. Lucky you it's your turns now. So be happy."

"This is so cool!" Shouted Kuwabara.

Yusuke was smiling at all the trouble he could get into; and pulling out a pen from his book bag, he signed the permission slip with his mother's name. "Haha, permission granted." He applauded.

Kuwabara laughed and signed his sister's name. "Yeah, permission granted. And," He joked writing a little more on the paper. "she would like to see the teacher for a stern talking to for mistreating her little brother."

The two of them laughed. "And if the two of you plan to get credit for the Friday that you're up there, I'd get them honestly signed if I were you." Remarked their teacher. "Or you'll be given an F for that day as being absent."

The two made a sour expression, but laughed it off. "Ahahahaha... huuu."

8 8 8

At the Minamino house. The four are sitting in Kurama's bedroom, drinking hot chocolate and eating store bought chocolate chip muffins.

"So we're all going with your sister on a skiing trip this weekend?" Kurama asked to be sure.

"Yup, all four of us." Looking his way. "That means you too, shorty."

"Skiing?" Asked Hiei, looking to Kurama for the answer but Kuwabara seemed to wanna reply instead.

"Yeah," He stood up, bending slightly over while keeping his arms pinned to his side. "Ssswiish, swwwish. You get on long skiis that help you glide over the snow, then you plummet down a mountain side or on one of those ramp things for a long jump."

"...Sounds as stupid as it looks." Hiei remarked on the res head's posture.

"Yeah skiing, but snowboarding is where the fun is." Yusuke hopped to his feet and spread his arms out, one in front and another in back. Then he proceeded to rock back and forth. "You're feet are on one board, and leaning your weight down you can go faster and do a lot more tricks than on skiis."

Looking offended, Kuwabara shoved Yusuke's shoulder retorting. "Skiis are more traditional."

"But snowboarding is better."

"Skiing!"

Hiei crossed his arms watching the two bickering, then he decided to interrupt by saying. "It still sounds stupid, and I won't be going."

Kuwabara closed his eyes reviving his voice as he said. "Aaaww, you're only saying that because you don't know how to ski, half-pint."

"So." Hiei retorted.

"Sooo? Hahaha." The red head laughed. "What kind of idiot doesn't know how to ski?"

"I don't." Chimed Kurama. "I guess that makes me an idiot." He didn't sound offended just amused.

"Well..." Kuwabara back pedaled. "Well see… on you it's- different. You've probably just never skiied before. That's all."

"True enough, but neither has Hiei..." Kurama smiled bringing his cup up to his lips saying before he took a sip. "So, who's the idiot making fun of two people who have never done something?" He began to drink.

Yusuke burst into laughter at Kurama's comment, and punched his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Got ya there, huh Kuwabara?" Yusuke strolled over to the kitsune's bedroom door. "Good burn, Kurama, but don't sweat it. I'll teach you how to ski, you too Hiei."

"Hn." The smaller male replied.

"Thank you, Yusuke," Said Kurama then he turned to his other friend. "will you be helping us, Kuwabara?"

"Yes, and be sure you take your foot out of your mouth before you answer." Added Hiei. smugly.

"Yeah sure," He laughed. "Sorry about calling ya names, Kurama."

"It's alright, thank you for inviting us." He stood from his seat on the bed, to walk his friends to the door. "Hiei and I are glad to go."

"Great, we'll come by and pick you guys up tomorrow." The red head walked out the door into the hallway. "Bring some money for skis, unless you don't mind borrowing a pair of my old ones."

"Not at all." Replied the Kitsune.

"See ya, Kurama... Hiei." Said Yusuke.

Kurama waved them off as they left the house, then returning to his bedroom he opened the door and caught the youkai trying to slip out of the window. "You're leaving?"

Hiei paused in his escape. "I'm not going to this skiing if that's what you're thinking, so don't bother trying to talk me into it."

Kurama smiled and shrugged. "I wasn't going to try anything like that. I just thought it would be nice if you and I spent some time together outside of this house, and the park of course." He sat down on his bed crossing his legs. "But if you don't want to go, I can't make you."

"Glad you see it my way, bye." Jumping out the window, Kurama knew that Hiei has already vanished out of plain sight.

But he still went to the window looking after him. "Goodbye." He replied.

As small as it was, just having Hiei say 'bye' to him was enough for Kurama to be hopeful for a future with the little fire starter._ 'Now if I can get him to go on this trip tomorrow. I can set my plans into action.'_

...

Commentary: If you're confused, this is between 'A christmas for Hiei' and 'To be Announced'.


	2. Over the Hills and- We're Here

The next day. "I don't see why you won't come, Hiei." Kurama was saying as he stuffed clothes into his suit cases.

He seemed to be taking a few more than needed for only a four day trip... For... just incase.

"I don't see why you want to go," Hiei retorted. He was obviously in the mood to argue today because normally he would have replied to the comment with his usual 'Hn.' and let that be all.

"Because, it's going to be big fun." Kurama zipped the suit case closed and grabbed a smaller backpack hoisting it around his shoulders. "And we could..." His words were cut off by distraction of trying to carry two cases of clothes and a book bag. Or at least that's what he was going for. "use this chance to..."

He fumbled with the bag again, letting one fall from his hand to the floor. Kurama muttered something inaudible and bent over to pick it up, only to have the book bag fall over his head.

Hiei watched this sad display with question, and to him it appeared that Kurama actually did need some sort of help.

Sighing aggressively, Hiei removed himself from his sitting place on the bed and grabbed the bag from Kurama. "You're becoming as clumsy as those humans, maybe we need more time away from them."

"We?" Kurama inquired. After grabbing the fallen suit case, he now seemed to be holding out on his own.

"I meant you." Hiei said quickly then looked at the almost foreign object in his hands. "Where am I supposed to put this thing?"

"We have to wait until Shizuru arrives, so we can put it in the car." Heading for the door, Kurama gestured with his head for Hiei to follow. Narrowing his eyes in question; seeing this Kurama assured. "We're alone don't worry, my mother and brother left earlier."

With renewed security, Hiei followed after his friend downstairs. "Would you like some breakfast? I can make you an omlette if you'd like?"

"No." Hiei was looking from left to right at the house.

He had never been any further than Kurama's bedroom, so his interest was a little peeked. Putting down the luggage, Kurama walked over to the stove and pulled out a pan. Hiei might not be hungry, but he sure is.

After turning on the stove, Kurama then moved over to the fridge and he pulled out some eggs, just a few, then moving to the cabinets he grabbed a little bowl down and began to crack the eggs open into the bowl.

Hiei watched contently and sat his self down at the table. Feeling the three eyes of Hiei on his back, Kurama glanced over his shoulder quickly so not to be noticed, confirming that Hiei was indeed watching him. _'But what could it mean? That he likes me?' _Kurama wondered._ 'That he has only been trying to hint to me that he wants us to be alone?' _

Pouring the contents of the eggs into the hot pan, Kurama watched over them until they began to bubble. Turning the stove off, he returned to the fridge grabbing out a container of sour cream and a small bag of cheese to top his omlette with.

Plating his culinary creation, Kurama sliced it in half and grabbed two forks. Once he sat down he began to eat from one of the halves of omelets. Hesitant at first, Hiei grabbed the other fork and ate from the other half of the egg.

A smile shadowed the red head's face, so that his companion wouldn't see it. And just as the two started to seem almost really comfortable around the other since the christmas party, the door bell rang.

"I'll get that."

"I'll get it." Hiei said, standing.

Walking to the door, the bell sounded again but Hiei didn't quicken his pace for a second. Once he arrived, the youkai turned the knob to open it, and he scowled seeing who was on the other side.

"Kurama said he's not go-..."

Shoving Hiei aside, Kuwabara bellowed as he walked in. "Yeeah right, pipsqueak. Step aside."

Hiei growled at him, then looked out the door before closing it. Heading into the kitchen his scowl continued to deepen the more the scratchy voiced male talked.

"What're you doing, Kurama?" Asked Kuwabara seeing that the boy was sitting and eating. "We were gonna stop at McDonalds for breakfast on the way."

Standing from the table, Kurama picked up the dishes bringing them to the sink to be washed off. He has since finished both sides of the omlette and was well ready to go. Who knows, maybe Hiei would swallow his pride and come after all. But when Kurama's vision caught a glimpse at the object of his desire, he knew it was hopeless.

"I prefer to make my own food," Picks up the suit cases.

"Suit yourself." Reaches for a bag. "I'll help you wi-..."

"I'm carrying this one." Said Hiei snatching the bag before Kuwabara could get to it. He then headed to the front door, leaving the house.

"What's with him?" Asked Kuwabara.

"I think that's his way of saying he's coming along with us." Kurama smiled.

Kuwabara watched Kurama's face and suddenly knew why his friend would care if Hiei didn't go with them, he still had a thing for him. "Good luck Kurama, cause with a guy like Hiei, you're gonna need it."

"Thank you, Kuwabara. Shall we go?" He started away for the front door.

"Yeah, Urameshi probably misses me by now." His friend replied.

The minute they got out the door, Kuwabara was pelted with a snow ball. "Eee, hey!"

Yusuke was packing another snowball between his gloved hands, ready to throw another as he spoke. "You wanna speed it along, we don't have all day ya know." The sarcastic boy commented.

"When we get to the mountains,"

"Yeah yeah. Save it and get in." Yusuke climbed back into the car closing the door after himself.

Kuwabara helped Kurama put his luggage in the back, and the Kitsune couldn't help but smile at his friend. "It must be nice to have what you two do."

Sighs happily. "Yeah, once you get past the beatings, the taunting, and the bondage-..."

Kurama cocked an eyebrow to that statement. "Urameshi can be a pretty nice guy."

Nodding to agree, the two of them climbed into the blue rental van that Shizuru bought, since it wasn't just going to be her, Yusuke, and her knuckled headed brother. After seeing that everyone was situated, she started the car and pulled away from the Minamino house.

Kurama didn't want to say anything to embarrass Hiei, so he just settled with mental jubilation that he had decided to come after all._ 'This trip could be just what we need to kick our relationship into a start.' _He glanced at the youkai who was gazing absently out the window.

8 8 8

"Ooo, eee, ooo ah ah. Ting tang, walah walah, bing bang." Kuwabara and Yusuke sang. Kurama was reading a book, and Hiei continued to look out the window until he turned to Kurama getting the male's attention.

"And is this part of the 'big fun'?" He questioned. "Looking out the window at a bunch of trees, listening to Neanderthals grunt in their native tongue?"

Kurama looked out the window at all the buildings and restaurants passing by and chuckled lowly that Hiei could only see the trees from his butterly slumped position. Of course he did have his gaze set upwards.

Shaking his head the kitsune replied. "No Hiei, once we get there we can have fun."

"I shouldn't be here at all,"

"Walah walah, bing bang."

His anger scrunched his brow. "I only came so that I can prove to you how stupid it is." He went on.

Something Kurama has heard all too often. He was beginning to catch on to some of Hiei's tricks now, and this one usually meant that he was doing it for him. But Kurama still didn't know if he were nothing more than a close friend of Hiei's. Where as it's very hard to accomplish, Kurama felt that they could still stand to be a lot closer.

"Will you two shut up!" Shouted Shizuru, she had been listening to the two of them singing those idiotic songs since they pulled away, and if they didn't stop she might have done something crazy!

Kuwabara shrugged. "I was getting tired of singing anyway." Looks out the window at all the cars going by. "Let's play spot." He points. "First one to see a re-..Ah!"

The car began to swurve uncontrollably. Side to side, cutting sharply past other cars on the road. Speeding up at the same time. Everyone clutched their seats during the... well, whatever was happening.

"Shizuru!" Yusuke shouted. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

The car zipped through another tight weave of cars. "Stop sis!"

The vehicle settled back to it's normal driving stature, and the aggravated brunette ran a hand through her disheveled hair, replying. "One more word from either of you and I crash this car. Got it!?"

"Yeah, uh-huh." The two nodded.

Shizuru looked into the rearview mirror at Kurama and Hiei, apologetically saying. "Sorry about that, road rage is a bitch."

Neither of them seemed to mind though, and the rest of the trip was spent in silence. The only sound was the music playing from the radio, and the sound of cars in the background.

"Look it's starting to snow!" Kuwabara pointed out, then clamped a hand over his mouth, but his sister was in her own world by then.

The four boys turned their attention out the window and they marveled at the little white crystals sky diving from the clouds. Sure it had snowed in Tokyo but that was beginning to dissolve, as there wasn't enough on the ground to make it stick just yet.

"Can I see your ID ma'am?" The gate guy asked when they were only a drive upwards to their location.

"Sure." Digging in her purse, Shizuru fished out her card and handed it to the man.

After he looked it over, he smiled at the young woman handing it back. "You're the prettiest-..."

The car sped away, not letting another word slip past the mans mouth. She hated when guys did that, who flirts at an ID check point anyway?

Kuwabara was on the edge of his seat, almost like an eager dog who couldn't wait to play at the park. "There's the cottage you guys!" He pointed out.

"Wow." Yusuke admired. "It's a lot bigger than in the picture."

Before the car could even roll to a stop, Yusuke and Kuwabara leapt out of it and started balling up handfuls of snow, laughing all the way.

Shizuru's eyebrow furrowed watching them and she muttered. "I suppose they think we're carrying their bags inside?" She opened her door climbing out. "You idiots get over here and bring your shit inside, this isn't some kind of vacation."

The two of them said something smart to that comment, but came back anyhow. They grabbed thier bags from the car then carried them into the house.

"Come on, Hiei." Said Kurama getting out of the car as well.

The youkai climbed out from the same spot as Kurama and they grabbed thier bags from the back, following the others inside the house.

"This place is enormous." Kurama admired.

"Yeah, it's got five bed rooms and three bathrooms." Said Kuwabara proudly brushing a thumb across his nose.

"Seriously? That means we can have our own room." Yusuke rushed upstairs.

"Own room?" Kuwabara followed after him.

Kurama looked down at Hiei then away from him so the youkai wouldn't see his blushed cheeks and he asked. "Are we sharing a room, Hiei?"

"Why disinfect two." Answered Hiei with a smirk.

Shizuru, who was just walking in, laughed at the comment while brushing them out of the way to get inside. "We're gonna have pizza when you get back from skiing."

"This early?" Wondered Kurama.

As if on cue, Yusuke and Kuwabara came stomping down the stairs, dressed from head to toe in winter wear, carrying their skiing equipment as though it were a child. As they head past their two friends, Kuwabara nudged Kurama on the shoulder, shouting.

"Let's go you guys!"

"We'll need to get dressed first." Stated Kurama.

Yusuke made some kind of objective sound, walking back into the house. "Well hurry up, you're gonna miss the fresh powder."

Kurama nodded. "Why don't you go on ahead without us, we'll catch up to you."

"Okay, well, we'll be out by the ski lift." Assured the dark haired male heading back outside.

Kurama turned to Hiei extending his arms ahead of them, indicating for the the youkai to follow him upstairs.

"I still think this is stupid." Commented the youkai.

"Just try it out for an hour, then we'll see."


	3. Bunny Hill Spills

Kurama chose a room that was at the end of the hall and around a short corner, there is sure to be privacy there. Then he could put the moves on Hiei with confidence that no one will be walking past the door, peeking inside.

Although with the way things are going, they might not see Kuwabara or Yusuke unless they're outside, because they seem too captivated with the snow to think about anything else.

Hiei was sitting at his favorite place in life, the windowsill, looking outside at the falling snow. Kurama wondered if his friend were thinking about Yukina and the ice world. Or was he simply looking out the window?

"You can stop staring at me, and say something if you want to." Hiei drawles when he noticed Kurama's reflection, or maybe, he'd been looking at the fox the entire time.

"I was just looking out the window, as you are." Kurama rushed out, while slipping a snow hat on his head.

"Right." Hiei turned to face him, but quickly turned away with a blush after seeing how he looks with his hair matted to his forehead under that hat.

He doesn't know the right feeling, but its desireable. Not to mention, how nice he looks bundled up against the weather.

"And a jacket.." He was muttering, as he picked it up.

Slipping the large goose-down jacket around himself, he zipped it all the way up to his neck; smiling at the success of his first job done, he decided to unpack.

Still fixared on Kurama, Hiei looked away remarking. "You look like a big red pillow."

Kurama glanced down at himself mostly to hide the smile that Hiei was watching him. "Yes, well, I suppose it beats a large yellow bird." He chuckled lowly.

Hiei didn't really get it, so he just turned his head back to the window.

Done with his task, he looks at the fire demon. "And now for you," Kurama crossed the bedroom over to where Hiei sits, and slipped a snow hat over his head; laughing when seeing the male's flattened hair around his face.

"Get this ridiculous thing off my head." He protested, thinking that Kurama was laughing at him.

"Sorry to laugh. But seeing you covered from the cold, I'd go as far as to say you look cute with that on." The fox stated. "I'll get you a sweater."

_'I could be as honest as you.'_ Hiei thought, turning his eyes up as though he were trying to look at this hat on his head.

"Here you are," He held up a dark blue sweater for the youkai to see. "I have other colors if this isn't to your liking."

"I'm not cold, so I don't need your clothes." He reached up taking the hat off his head, handing it back to Kurama.

"True enough, but I don't want anyone to stare at you because you're not properly dressed." The fox assured.

"I provide my own clothes, so let them stare."

Kurama didn't wanna push an argument, but Hiei had to wear the clothes. "If you would just put this on. You can remain in your normal pants, but the shirt and jacket are important."

"Kurama, I am not putting that on!" Hiei snapped.

The two glowered at each other. Kurama raised the sweater to Hiei as though he were going to force it over his head whether he liked it or not, but the fire demon looked as though he were ready to flee, before Kurama could even blink- and he could.

"You're going to wear the sweater, even if I have to-..." He lunged at him but as he expected, Hiei vanished.

Shizuru looked up at the ceiling hearing the two thumping around the room, and she smiled. "The quietest guys are always the most noisy in bed." Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen and pulled out some plates and forks to wash up for dinner and lunch. _'Guess I'm on my own today.'_ She figured thoughtfully.

"Aaaahh!" She heard a female shouting. "Somebody help meee!"

_'That voice sounds so familiar.'_

Drying her hands on a dish towel, Shizuru walked to the kitchen door and tugged it open seeing an icy-blue haired girl flying at her. Moving aside a step so the girl could get in, Shizuru closed the door and smiled down at the panting visitor.

"Botan, what brings you here?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I've been looking everywhere for this cabin," She explained. "and just when I thought I had found it... this gigantic dog chases me away!"

"Ahahahaha." The brunette laughed. It was pretty funny seeing the girl getting chased like that.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," She straightened up, pushing back the sleeves on her sweater, she huffs out the last of her exhaustion. "I should give that brother of yours a swift kick in the rear."

"Step in line, did he invite you along or something?"

"Yes, and thank him so much for not telling me where the place was." She began to brush snow from her hair.

"You want something to eat or drink? It's not lunch yet but I'll be glad to cook you something." Offered the other girl.

"Hot chocolate would be nice, I think I feel a cold coming on." She sniffled and sneezed right after.

In the main part of the cottage, the front door opened and Hiei and Kurama escaped outside to what could be either very good or very bad.

Hiei, although the struggle was hard, put on the jacket and sweater and hat as Kurama had violently- eh- requested after. So they were finally ready to hit the snow.

The two of them glanced around; Kurama wondered a moment. "Where are they?"

"Didn't they say something about going to a lift?"

"...See Hiei, you're already being helpful."

"Whatever. Let's make this quick."

The two of them walked through the snow with little difficulty, and they wandered for some time before finding the ski lift by the resort.

"There they are!" Shouted Yusuke, spotting Kurama first.

The two of them skied over to their friends with smiles on their faces, both not wanting to wait to tell them how awesome a time they were having.

"What took you guys so long, Urameshi and me were waiting forever?." Said Kuwabara.

"It's only been twenty minutes." Chided Yusuke. "Are you guys ready to ski!?" He said as though he were introducing a rock band.

"Yes," Kurama made a face placing a hand behind his head._ 'Yusuke isn't going to make this easy is he?' _

"I got you guys some skiis," Kuwabara teased. "I had to rent Hiei's because a man's size might be too big for him." He laughed at his dig.

"I can wear the size everyone else does." Hiei stated, reaching for the pair held out to Kurama.

"Perhaps you should try the shorter set and see how that goes." Suggests the kitsune, taking the set being given to him.

"Come on, Hiei, we all had to start with smaller skiis," Yusuke then added with a laugh. "Only you have to keep 'em."

Kuwabara joined in the laughter; and the both of them received a snowball in the mouth.

"The next one will be made of fire." Warned Hiei.

His two friends waved a hand backing off.

"Where do we start?" Asked Kurama.

He was watching all the other skiers going by, old and young. Zipping from side to side over the white plains.

"We get to start on the bunny slopes!" Kuwabara tried to sound like it wasn't a kiddy level but more like... well, for beginners. Yeah!

"Bunny slopes?" Wondered Hiei.

His mind had a quick flash of a group of rabbits on skiis going over hill after hill. Then another flash of himself and Kurama hopping up and down to ski.

"No no noo," Said Kuwabara cutting through the male's thoughts. "It's not like rabbits, it just means there's gonna be rabbit sized hills."

"I see." Replied Kurama, confirming that he had been the one to ask the question of it, and Kuwabara hadn't been reading the youkai's thoughts.

"It's this way, come on." Yusuke hopped up a bit, getting his board back on top of the snow before he glides easily away.

"Stop showing off, Urameshi. We got newbies!" Kuwabara held a hand out to Kurama. "I'll walk you over there."

Kurama took his friend's hand and held his other out to Hiei. The youkai narrowed his eyes at it, but grabbed a hold anyway and the three of them began trudging through the snow after Yusuke.

...

"Left! Kurama left!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"No, my left!" Shouted Yusuke to Hiei.

"I'm going to kill them for making me do this." Mumbled Hiei as he slowly slipped past Kurama.

"We only have to keep this up until lunch," Assured Kurama. "I actually think I'm starting to get the hang of thi-..." The tip of his left ski banged into a tiny hill flipping the back part of it into the air. "Waa-aahh."

Hiei looked on smugly seeing that Kurama had fallen sideways with the back of his ski pointed into the air, and the other laying down on the snow making the boy look like a giant 'L'.

Just as he was about to comment on Kurama's- not so- amazing skills, his own skiis began to slip back and forth underneath his feet knocking him back on his butt.

"Hahahaha." Laughed Yusuke. "Way to go Kuwabara, Kurama really ate it on that hill."

"Yeah, and you're doing a bang up job with Hiei." The red head pointed over to the grounded youkai.

"Wha-? Hiei! That's not how you're supposed to do it!" With an exhausted sigh, Yusuke ran over to the poor guy picking him up from under his arms, raising him back to his feet and having to listen to Hiei complain about not needing help the whole time.

"So just let me go- whoa!" He began to slip again, but Yusuke reached out to stop him only to receive the same face-plant as Hiei, when the skiis knocked him off his feet.

Yusuke started spitting out the snow that entered his mouth, but smiled down at Hiei who was doing the same. "At least it's not yellow."

Hiei growled at him shoving the detective aside. "Get off of me." Looks over his shoulder. "Where's Kurama, we're going inside?"

"Aw, you can't quit now." He watched Hiei stand up. "We just got started."

"I've decided that we're finished." He started away with a little trouble with the skiis going in different directions than his feet.

It took everything in Yusuke's power not to laugh at him and make it worse. But Hiei looked hilarious trying to avoid going into the splits with the skiis separating on him.

"I can't figure out how to get over hills, the tip continues to go under the snow." Explained Kurama.

He just couldn't figure out how Kuwabara was going over them with such ease, and he couldn't. But Kurama has decided that he was going to become a skier if it took him the whole trip to learn.

"It's easy, you see you're leaning your weight too forward when you get to hills." Kurama nodded. "You wanna lean back a bit, so that the ski elevates over the hill."

"I see."

"Kurama, we're leaving." Said Hiei as he approached the two red heads.

"Quitting already pipsqueak? Heh heh, it figures you couldn't hack it." Teased Kuwabara. He knew what kind of motivation guys like Hiei needed. And it almost always worked.

"Can we just wait another hour or so? I need to learn how to go over these hills." He was already turning away from Hiei, preparing to ski to the next slope. "Then we'll go inside."

Hiei seemed reluctant to comply, but he still doesn't want to ski anymore.

"Hiei!?" Called Yusuke. "You wanna try the board instead?"

The youkai scrunched his eyes but wandered over to Yusuke anyway. It was just another hour, he could deal with that.

...

"You're doing great Kurama!" Kuwabara cheered. His face dropped the smile seeing that Kurama had spread his arms out and started to wave them in circles. "Kurama, plant the sticks into the snow!"

"Kuwa-bara, I can't stop them." His wriggling skiis crossed over each other, and when Kurama tried to uncross them he slipped quickly down a hill that only aided in his fall.

Yusuke and Hiei weren't having much luck either. The snowboard seemed to fit Hiei just fine but, he couldn't get the hang of getting it moving. So Yusuke figured starting on a hill would be just the thing to do it.

"It'll be just like riding a bike."

"Assuming I can." Muttered Hiei.

"Look, I'll give you a starter push, then you just hold your arms out like this for balance. Ready?"

Hiei said nothing, so Yusuke placed his hands on the guy's back and gave him a gentle shove. It looked as though Hiei were going to make it, then he caught an edge and went flipping over down the hill.

"Okay, I'll push a little lighter next time." Assured Yusuke.

The two tried over and over, and every time it ended up the same- with a face-plant.

Same with Kuwabara and Kurama. When Yusuke and Hiei slid down the next hill, they hadn't seen Kurama and Kuwabara coming over it.

"You're looking good, Kurama."

"Keep it up Hiei, you're doing it!"

Seeing the other person's head appearing slowly ahead.

"Kurama, watch out for that kid! That scary kid- oh it's just Hiei." He scrunched his face in the two's collision course, but Yusuke watched their entire journey down the hill with a laugh.

Kurama brushed snow from his face and Hiei stood up glaring at him. The two demons approached their friends, saying sourly. "We wanna go in now."


	4. Awkward Night All Around

Commentary: As it is wished for, so shall it be *sparkles* aaaaa! Ahaha, My Gym Partner line. *waves it off* but thank you, I've never had anyone say that to me before, poochie2poochie33, I'm glad to hear it. I don't remember what uke and seme mean. But if its Kurama on top, then yeah I think I've done that in one of my other fics.

...

Yusuke's laughter was the first thing heard before the front door to the cottage opened.

"There goes serenity." Shizuru commented.

Botan looked at the door as it opened and her four friends walked in.

"We'll just try again tomorrow." Kuwabara said. "The first day is never all that good anyway." He looked through the livingroom to his sister and made a guesture that he's being hanged while also gesturing with his head at Kurama and Hiei.

The girl laughed knowingly of what her brother was saying, that the two hardly did well in their skiing lesson. "I made hot chocolate if you want some; and look who found us." She turned her gaze and theirs to Botan.

Kuwabara smiled brightly, running over to the girl. "Heya Botan, looks like you found us;" He laughed out his guilt. "Eh, wanna come skiing with me and Urameshi?"

Botan cocked an eyebrow bitterly, and shouted in mock anger. "It looks like I found you?! Kuwabara, ever hear of paper and pen, and writing an address. I nearly got my butt bitten off by a ferocious dog."

"Aheh heh, sorry Botan... I just figured you'd meet me at my house." The swordsman explained honestly.

"Well it's all done with now, so don't worry about it."

The door bell sounds; Shizuru looked past her friends to it. "That's lunch; take off those wet clothes, you're tracking water on the floor, then get down here to eat." She crossed the room to the door and opened it for the delivery man.

"That'll beee, eleven twenty five." The delivery woman stated.

Shizuru handed a few yen to the woman and closed the door with out so much as a 'have a nice day.'

Upstairs.

"I think my feet have frozen off." Kurama exaggerated with a sniffle.

While taking his boots off with one hand, he reached for a tissue with the other. Hiei on the other hand couldn't wait to strip himself of those itchy clothes and things.

The fox's cheeks flushed slightly seeing a little peek of his secret desires chest, when the sweater yanked up the shirt he wore underneath it.

Hiei's eyes fell upon Kurama watching him, and he smirked playfully. "See anything you like?" He asked.

"Just you," The fox replied.

He didn't even see them cross the room before they were tilting back onto the bed, lips locked tightly together their hands groping and foundling any part of the other's body they found. Hiei's hot tongue coursed up Kurama's frozen nose, running a chill through the red head's body.

"Hiei..." He breathed out.

"Kurama?" Said Hiei, the real Hiei. "Kurama?" He called again.

Snapping out of it, he looked over to Hiei who was standing by the bedroom door. "Yes?"

"If you're done daydreaming, I'm going downstairs."

"Right, I'll be down in a moment. I need to change my shirt." The red head replied.

Hiei looked hesitant to go, after hearing that. But Kurama never took his eyes from the little youkai causing him a slight discomfort. So turning to the exit, he walked out. Kurama's eyes went from hopeful to shamed in one quick sweep.

_'I've got to stop being so coy and be more obvious. Hiei is either very good at faking it, or realizes that I want more from him then I'm getting, and he's decided against it.'_

In Kuwabara and Yusuke's bedroom. The pair of them are roaming the room shirtless, snapping their wet shirts against the other person's chest.

"Hahaha, you look good with red polka dots Kuwabara, they really bring out your hair." Yusuke hopped over a chair that blocked his path from the oncoming attack.

"Too bad they don't do a thing for you." He held the wet shirt between his hands and spun it into a tight rope, whipping it out in Yusuke's direction landing it right on the detective's nipple.

"Yow!" Yusuke reached up and rubbed it. "Now I get a free shot at you."

"Kuwabara, your sister said 'will you two cut it out and get down there before the pizza gets cold'." Botan informed, walking into the bedroom with a smile. "Ooh and it's got one bed, are the two of you sleeping in here together?" She asked.

"Yup." Beamed Kuwabara, boastfully.

"Yeah, Kuwabara's afraid of the dark. And we wouldn't want him screaming all night that he saw something that wasn't there." He snapped the red head's boxer wasteband, receiving bared teeth from Kuwabara. "He'd keep us up forever."

"That's true." Said Botan heading back through the door, though she looked over her shoulder and winked at them.

"Great, now Botan thinks we're sleeping together."

"So?" Kuwabara was heading towards the door; tugging his clothes on as he goes.

"Soo? We're not!" He followed him.

The two walk downstairs, shoving the other on the arm at the entery way to the kitchen. Kuwabara's sister walked past the two of them into the livingroom with a plate piled with pizzas.

"Hope you saved some for us, you glutton." Kuwabara remarked. "And you can't eat in the living room."

"Says who? Mom and Dad aren't here, we can do whatever we want." She replied boredely.

"Well I'm staying in the kitchen, it's the right thing to do."

Yusuke had already abandoned the 'proper gent' getting his lunch, and is now on his way into the living room.

"Urameshi?" His shoulders slumped. "Some guys just have no house training." He got his own lunch then sat at the table with the others.

Hiei was actually enjoying the pizza, even though he had to see Kurama eat it first. He ate sure, but not a lot of the food they did, who only knew what it would do to him; not to mention it might be the cause of ningen's strange behavior. But if Kurama was fine, then he would be fine too. Although, Kurama was eating with a knife and fork; whereas Botan and the goril.. eh, Kuwabara were eating it with their hands.

Picking up the knife and fork, Hiei mimicked Kurama the whole way- it didn't go unnoticed. Kurama didn't mind it so much, but it was kind of embarrassing being watched so closely as he ate. But if he ever wanted to be with Hiei, he had to get used to the deeper unseen aspects of him.

"So Botan, _can_ you ski?" Asked Kuwabara breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well," She licked some grease from her fingers before answering. "I can only ski a little. I've been once before, when Koenma gave me a vacation."

Kuwabara and Kurama looked stunned to hear that bit of information.

"I know, it shocked me too! But he does have other messengers to run around for him."

"Cool, then you can come skiing with us sometime."

"Sorry Kuwabara; after getting the run around half the morning I might just stay inside for two days and relax."

Yusuke and Shizuru laughed loudly over something on the tv calling the others attention. "Some people, huh?" Said Kuwabara. "You guys?"

"You shouldn't make a habit out of talking to yourself." Said Hiei, dropping his dishes into the sink. "People might think you're an idiot." He walked into the living room to join the others again.

"Well that's fine, you all go ahead and break the parental law," The bitter red head was saying. "It's no skin off my conscience. Although I wish I didn't have to eat alone," He muttered after.

Sitting in dull silence, Kuwabara sighed and picked up his plate carrying it into the living room. "You better have saved a seat for me."

0 0 0

Night has fallen.

Botan and Shizuru stared out the window watching the snow falling against the brightly lit Christmas lights by the hotel and ski lift. The boys had retired for the day, going up to their bedrooms to... sleep.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were locked together in a heavy and heated kiss. Tilting their heads to deepen the depth of the french expression. The red head's hand crept along down his boyfriend's pants to his groin where he kneads it against his palm.

Yusuke felt the heat growing between his legs and he broke the kiss with a laugh. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uuuh?" Kuwabara's eyes shifted wondering what to say. "I'm pleasuring you."

Yusuke smiled fiendishly giving Kuwabara a quick kiss, saying. "Well stop it." He pushed the offending hand away to arms length. "How come every time we kiss you feel the need to rub my crotch?" He shook his head. "Do you want me to do that to you?"

Kuwabara shrugged with a flirtatious smirk. "It would be nice."

"Well forget it, we're not sleeping together." His boyfriend reminded him.

"Alright alright, sorry." Kuwabara surrendered.

"You're forgiven." He pulled him back on top of himself. "Now let's get back to what we were doing."

If this was all they were gonna do, then Kuwabara guessed he had no choice. Planting his lips back on Yusuke's, he swiftly broke away saying. "But this place is practically sound proof!"

Making an agitated groan, Yusuke grabbed a pillow from behind his head and began bashing Kuwabara over the head with it.

In Kurama and Hiei's bedroom, the two were at opposite ends. Literally.

"Hiei, the bed is large enough for two people." The fox was saying. "You don't have to sleep in the window. It's too small."

"I'll take my chances." The youkai said, perching himself on the windowsill.

Kurama watched him shift back and forth, but knew there was no fighting him. But maybe... "Then perhaps another bedroom?" Hiei growled lowly at him. Raising a hand to show no harm Kurama snuggled into the bed. "If you're sure, then goodnight."

"Yeah."

The two of them closed their eyes and fell fast asleep- or- at least one of them had. Hiei on the other hand was having trouble keeping himself in the window. It wasn't like at Kurama's house, with the nice little seat and everything.

Scowling and grunting in frustration Hiei rocked to his left and fell; he finds more comfort on tree branches; with a thud to the wooden floor, he throws in the towel.

Kurama stirred when he felt the bed sink slightly down behind him, and his eyes opened staring into the darkness of the room.

"I've decided to sleep here." Said Hiei.

Kurama turned over and smiled, unseen, at the little fire demon. Now would have been the perfect time to ask him what the card had meant, and if the two of them were more than friends. But how to word it?

"Sleep. If we're going skiing tomorrow you'll need the energy." Hiei sensed the unrest in his bed buddy. Closing his two visible eyes, he mutters. "And so will I, to put up with it."

"Of course. Goodnight, Hiei." He said again.

This time the youkai only turned over onto his side, the opposite way from Kurama. Closing his eyes as well, the two fell asleep. It only felt like minutes before Hiei snapped his eyes open again feeling something brushing against his buttocks.

"Kurama?" He asked turning around, but the male was still fast asleep.

His hand must be exploring on it's own, wondering what Hiei was. Taking the- not so offending- hand in his own Hiei placed it on Kurama's side, taking brief notice that when letting go his hand limpy touched Kurama's crotch which seemed more than happy to see him.

_'Maybe if he...? No. Kurama doesn't want that, he doesn't want me- not in that way anyhow.' _Hiei figured. "Probably thinks I'm a little brother or pet... Better I just leave him alone." Turning back over, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kurama on the other hand couldn't get a part of himself to do that simple task. In his mind, he and Hiei were pawing each other mercilessly. Detangling one another's thoughts and feelings for the other by a simple kiss- or mauling, to be more accurate.

Their hips and thighs on the other hand, were saying how much they burned for each other. Turning slightly to his side, Kurama started to undo his pants as Hiei slid down his own. Meeting their flesh together sent an electric shock through the both of them that couldn't be described in words.

They were needy and hungry and it was about time they fed themselves. Hiei moaned lazily into Kurama's mouth while tenderly groping at the Kitsune's former tail spot on his lower back.

Kurama's breathing began to pick up; Hiei opened his eyes again watching the slumbering male pant in his sleep. "Ah!" Kurama called out in his wake. Hiei continued to look at him intently, until Kurama had noticed his eyes were opened.

"Hiei... I.." He started lamely.

"If you're that cold," He held a handful of the large blanket out to him. "than cover up, I hardly need it."

Kurama's heated cheeks faded glad that Hiei saved him from the humiliation, that, or he seriously thought he was cold. "Thank you." He took the extra blanket and wrapped himself snuggly inside. "Good night, Hiei."

The youkai took the pillow, and plopped it down on the side of his head to cover his ear.


	5. A Lot Left Unsaid

Hiei opened his eyes to a squint because of a beam of sunlight that had climbed in through the window, and landed upon his face. A smirk appears on his face, being reminded of his tree sleeping days before it got cold outside and Kurama insisted that he stay at his house.

_'Kurama!?' _Hiei suddenly took notice to the welt in his pants, and the hand there that was causing the rise. _'Kurama must be moving around in his sleep again.'_ He reached for the hand, yet again, to remove it; but then moved it back to where it was originally laying. _'I'll leave it there, see how he reacts to it.' _

Kurama sighed a smile on his face and nuzzled his nose into the pillow beneath him. His hand, the one on Hiei's covered apendage, began to scrunch in and out wondering what it was holding on to. Opening his eyes, Kurama sees Hiei's odd expression of a raised brow, and a dangerous smirk. Wondering what that's about, his eyes travel to where his hand is laying.

He gasped hard enough to suck the air from the entire room, turning instantly the deepest shade of red. Snapping his hand back to his own side of the bed, Kurama sat up in a panic. "Hiei... I.." Kurama seemed to be making a habit of near apologies to the youkai.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. "Guess its better than sleep fighting." He offered to remove the awkward situation. "Bought time you woke up." Hiei rests himself on a slant..

Recovering from the shame, Kurama waves a hand. "I'm sorry Hiei, I didn't know what I was doing." He shrugged. "I was asleep you know."

"I know."

_'But why didn't you move my hand?'_ Wondered Kurama in offense of the embarrassment.

The room was uncomfortably silent; Kurama could feel Hiei's eyes scanning his face for something. But what?

_'Come on Kurama,'_ Hiei demanded. _'tell me you did it on purpose.' _

"Hiei... I-..."

"Wake up you guys!" Yusuke shouted through the bedroom door before giving it a bang. "You're gonna miss breakfast, and Kuwabara made pancakes! So come on."

They heard the openly-lovers stomping feet departing down the hallway.

"Doesn't that bafoon know any other octave than shout?" Hiei mused.

Kurama looked at Hiei apologetically, then stated lowly. "Sorry again."

Slipping out of bed, Kurama crossed the room to the closet and grabbed a handful of clothes to wear for the day.

"See you downstairs." He left for the bathroom, so that he and Hiei wouldn't be embarrassed to get dressed.

With a sigh the youkai climbed out of bed as well; guessing that Kurama wanted him to wear more of those itchy clothes, he grabbed a sweater and a hat from the closet. Taking his shirt off, Hiei slipped the sweater over his head, taking a little time to work down the weird neck it has.

This sweater is dark red, like the one Kurama had on yesterday. Hiei then put the hat on his head, folding up the left over stuff that planned to devour his face, just as badly as the sweater wants to.

The bedroom door opened as Kurama walked back in; smiling, he took in the youkai's appearance.

"Nice choice. One thing though," He walked over to Hiei, his reach for the sweater hesitant but he shakes it off. "Turtlenecks are worn like this." He folded it down and gave it a little fluff outward. "...there."

"Turtleneck?" Hiei touched the neck of the sweater, satisfied that it now fit comfortably around his neck instead of over his face like a piss-poor thief. "A stupid name-.."

"Hm? Perhaps they should rename it a giraffeneck." Kurama chuckles.

When Hiei fails to get the joke, they become silent again. The shorter male takes a step forward reaching out for the fox demon; Kurama made no attempt to move away. "Kurama..." He started to say.

"Yes?"

"We need to go." He dropped his hand, walking past the half demon to the door.

Kurama let his held in breath out, and turned to the door. "Right."

Downstairs.

Kuwabara was plating another stack of pancakes for the late arrivals; turning off the stove with the satisfaction of a job well done.

"Kuwabara, I had no idea you could cook like this." Said Botan, on her second helping.

Kuwabara smiled boastfully and sat down to have a plate himself. "It's just something I picked up from my mom." Though with the way he's grinning ear-to-ear you'd think it was all him.

"There you guys are, what were you doing up there?" Asked Yusuke with an implying smirk.

"None of your business." Stated Hiei, sitting down beside Kuwabara receiving looks from everyone at the table. "It's better than looking at him." He answered the unasked question, before eyeing the new cuisine dealt to him.

Grabbing two plates from the cabinet shelf, Kurama gave one to Hiei and took the other for himself. They melt a spat of butter on the top cake, then syrup is drizzled over; though Hiei noticed jelly on Botans, and some half smeared over Shizuru's. He briefly wondered if there were a difference in taste, but decided that in the human world, Kurama knows best.

Kuwabara looked daigonal across the table to Kurama. "We're gonna start lessons early today, cause Urameshi and me have to train for the competition tomorrow. Okay?"

The fox nodded as he reached for the jelly to spread over the second helping.

"Shizuru and I are gonna hang out in the hot tub you have out there," Botan points at the back door with her fork. "Nothing like a little R-and-R to get your muscles loose for skiing."

"Not to mention cruising the male skiers." Said Kuwabara's sister.

"Eeew, not at the table." Kuwabara gagged.

Shizuru shrugged her brother's comment off, as she did most of what he said in a day, and continued eating.

"I didn't know you had a hot tub, Kuwabara?" Kurama inquired.

"Yup, my dad got it the first time we were here, cause mom said she'd kill him if he didn't buy one." He replied in a laugh.

"Yeah!" Yusuke had a sudden great idea. "We can take a dip after we come back from skiing." He placed a finger to his forehead saying. "Although, I didn't bring any swim shorts."

"Whose up for skinny dipping?" Suggested Kuwabara.

"Ugh," Shizuru shoved her plate away. "Now I've lost my appetite."

Botan laughed to herself as she watched the young woman's departure. "Oh dear..." She placed a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Now that I think about it, I didn't bring a swimsuit either."

Smiles. "I'll take that soak now." Said Kuwabara winking at Botan, who just laughed.

"Now now, dirty boys often get their mouths washed out with soap." Snapping her fingers her fingers as if something had just dawned on her. "But since I'm all out, how's about a paddle instead?"

Yusuke laughed pointing a finger. "I'd take that as a hint not to get my teeth knocked out." Pushing his chair back, the detective waved a hand to his red head. "Come on, let's get our skiis."

"Hang on." Kuwabara chugged the last of his milk then got up from the table. The two fled upstairs as though their pants were one fire and the only source of water were that distance away.

_'Leave.'_ Hiei mentally ordered looking in Botan's direction.

The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes at him, but did as he so- politely- requested. When he and Kurama were alone, Hiei got up and walked to the other side of the table where the red head is seated sitting down where Yusuke had been.

Kurama's back stiffened, and he kept his attention to his breakfast.

"What were you going to say before, upstairs?" The youkai asked.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask if you were ready to ski today?" He lied. "That's all."

Hiei knew it was a lie, his nose may not be as sensitive as Kurama's but he could smell a lie when he heard one. The air just- changes somehow. _'He's trying to avoid me, that's obvious.'_ The shorter male thinks.

_'This is becoming more of a nightmare, than a vacation.' _Deducts Kurama. He turned his eyes slightly to where Hiei is seated._ 'I've got to find a way to change things in my favor, so that we'll be both be happy.' _

"You guys done yet?" Asked Yusuke returning to the kitchen. "Cause we're heading out now if you're coming with us."

"Yes, we need to get our skiis first." Kurama stated.

"Already got 'em." Said Kuwabara walking through the kitchen out the back door.

"Then we need our boots,"

"I'll get them." Hiei volunteered getting up from the table.

When he was out of sight, Kurama grabbed a hold of Yusuke's arm pulling him aside by the back door. "Hm, what?" The ushered about asks.

"I slept with Hiei last night." The fox said, his eyes shining brightly.

"Alright! Does that mean you two are seeing each other now or are you just sleeping together?" Asked Yusuke not even trying to keep his voice low.

"Hush, Yusuke." Kurama waved a hand by the detective's mouth while looking towards the kitchen entry way for Hiei. "That's not what I meant, I mean we slept in the same bed. Nothing happened."

Shrugs. "So, Kuwabara and me sleep in the same bed tons of times." Yusuke looked out the back door at his boyfriend, who was sitting in the snow slipping his skiis onto his boots.

"You don't understand," Explained Kurama. "Hiei always sleeps in my window when he stays at my house..."

"Soo, you think he's trying to hint something to you?" The dark haired boy was beginning to catch on. "Why don't you just ask him, or I could ask him for you?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple with Hiei, he tends to..." His words broke off when the fire demon returned with his and Kurama's boots in hand.

Hiei looked at the two of them standing so closely together and he narrowed his eyes. "Let's make this quick."

0 0 0

"I really don't see any improvement, do you?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke scratched his cheek cocking an eyebrow at Hiei. "Well, he hasn't fallen on his ass in the past five minutes, that's improvement to me."

As if he put a jinx on the youkai, Hiei titled to the side landing on the snow. He growled but stood back up, a little rocky at first, then using his ski pole he pushed off again.

"Hey Kuwabara!" A familiar voice called.

The Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around seeing Kuwabara's school friends Okubo, Miyamotto and Kirishima, trudging across the snowfield towards them.

"Hey!" Another of the three shout as though they hadn't heard them the first time.

"Hi you guys!" Kuwabara skied over to them. Yusuke gave a look at their demon friends, figuring they'd be fine he skied after Kuwabara.

"I was wondering where everybody from school was. How's the hotel?" The red head asked.

"Really cool," Okubo said. "they got an open fridge and everything."

"Yeah, full of sodas." Kirishima mentioned. "It's not that great."

"Where are you guys staying?" Miyamotto asked.

"At my parents cabin, it's a pretty sweet deal cause they're not there." The swordsman was saying as they ski aways away. "No adults means me and Urameshi can do whatever we want, that means all kinds of X-rated fun."

The three friends from school looked a little uncomfortable with that, but they nodded imagining that it would be cool- y'know- if Yusuke were a girl and everything.

Kurama looked after their friends wondering where they were heading to, their lesson had hardly started and already they were bailing on them? "I wonder where they're headed?" Kurama spoke mostly to himself.

"Who cares, I work better alone." Stated Hiei watching their instructors departure.

Pushing off again, his skiis took him over a small hill and he smiled successfully. Kurama followed after the youkai, cocking his head thinking about what he had just said.

"What about me, Hiei?" He asked.

Hiei grunted trying to make his way over a hill. "What about you?" He hadn't the slightest idea what Kurama was talking about.

"That you work better alone?"

"You're my partner, of course you need to be there." Hiei stated. "That's all."

Kurama couldn't help but smile hearing that, maybe he had a better shot with the youkai than he gave himself credit for.

...

Commentary: FlashyKitty thank you for saying that. Its hard keeping them in character when you have to make them be in love without each other. So that's the best thing a fan-writer can hear.


	6. If We Had a Moment

"Come on in Botan, it's nice and hot already." Shizuru looked both left then right before dropping her towel and climbing into the tub of hot water. "Aaahh, relaxing."

Botan's mouth looked like a perfect squiggle moving across her face as she clutched her towel around her body, taking care to knot the thing a little better.

Shizuru blinked watching the girl, then smiled and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Well it's not like I'm a professional nudist or something," The hesitant girl replied. "this tub is outside, where anybody can see us."

"Huh? Well, I'll keep an eye out; just get in quick, okay?" Shizuru said. "You'll catch a cold if you stand around naked outside- it is winter you know."

"I know, I know..." Botan whimpered a second then shook her head. "Time to stop being a wimp and get into the hot water."

"You go girl." Shizuru laughed.

Botan approached the tub and stuck a toe in. "This is nice." Looks at Shizuru with trusting eyes. "You're watching the area right?"

Smiling sweetly, she replied. "Of course."

Just as Botan dropped her towel Shizuru called out. "Check it out! A naked girl!" Then she began to laugh.

"Oh! You are worse than your brother." Botan quickly dropped down into the water, throwing angry bolts of electricity in the other girl's direction. But all Shizuru did was laugh. "I'm glad you think it's funny."

"Come on, Botan, nobody's watching us." She flicked some water at her, landing it on her face. "I was just messing with you, and besides the female body is beautiful."

"Well not when it's being gawked at by a bunch of horny teenagers."

Shizuru laughed again and closed her eyes. Botan watched her a second then closed her eyes as well. "Aahhh. This is nice, though." She said.

"Told ya."

"Mmm." Botan sighed.

Her body slips underneath the water then she popped her head back up shaking her hair out, letting the droplets splash over Shizuru's face.

"Hey!" She shielded her face.

"Ahahaha- Uh..." Botan suddenly held herself in a hug and began to shiver. "B- bad idea, going under. A-choo!"

"Hahaha, serves you right." The brunette stated. "I'll get you a towel. Hang on."

Shizuru stepped out of the tub and grabbed a warm towel from out of a little compartment beside the tub, then she brought it back to Botan, wrapping the girls hair for her.

"Oh that's much better Shizu', thank you." Botan closed her eyes again.

"No problem." The brunette replied wrapping her own hair up into a bun.

Botan sneezed again making a sulking sound afterwards. "Uuugh, you must think I'm a total idiot."

Shizuru opened her eyes a crack then closed them. "Not at all, you wanna talk about idiots though," She was saying. "My little brother got into a hot tub for the first time with me and our grandparents; he said the entire thing was warm, and that we were all sick for peeing in it."

"Ahahaha."

"Dumb kid never wanted to get in one again."

"I guess he changed his mind."

"Yeah now that he's got a boyfriend- oh hey, you two finished falling already?"

Hearing this, Botan turned around seeing that Shizuru was talking to Kurama and Hiei.

"More like ditched." Kurama smiled with his reply.

Hiei held the door open without walking inside, wondering if Kurama was going to be long.

"Well if you wanna use the tub we'll let you know when we're done."

"We're going to wait for Kuwabara and Yusuke to get back," He turned his gaze away from the two feeling Hiei's hand on his wrist pulling him inside. "Have fun." He got out before being tugged inside.

"Such a nice boy," Botan complimented. "I wonder if he was finally able to get Hiei to notice that he wants to be more than friends?"

"From the way he pulled him into that house, I'd say yes."

The two of them laughed imagining what the pair would be doing inside the cottage alone. Probably something they need to prolong their hot tubbing for. Its kind of sweet in a way. Most people who've been together as long as they have, though Kurama was known as Youko then, you tend to think they'll get together, but most of them stay strictly professional.

"I wonder where my idiot brother and the goofball are anyway?"

0 0 0

"Man those two are amazing!" Miyamotto said in awe.

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were practicing for the competition just as they said they would, and the two of them were tearing up the snow. And when you've been teaching novice who ski as though they have vertigo, its a welcomed joy to finally be at your pace.

"Ahaha, I'll race you to that tree snail!" Yusuke shouted to wherever Kuwabara was.

"You're on cement feet!" The swordsman replied.

The two of them zipped down a long hill side, slushing side to side over the white snow. Kuwabara was trailing, but when he leaned forward he got enough speed to pass by Yusuke he laughed at his assured victory, and straightened back up.

Yusuke sped ahead and placed himself right behind Kuwabara. Getting a poke on the butt, the red head jumped up, parting his legs just enough for Yusuke to go under them. "Ha!" Called the spirit detective over his shoulder.

Kuwabara's eyes glared at his impish boyfriend and he closed his legs back together fast enough to trip Yusuke's skiis out from under his feet, only... when doing so he lost his own balance, knocking them both into the snow where they plummeted like a snowball to the bottom of the hill.

"Whoa!" Tumble. "Whoa!" Tumble. "Aaa-aaahhh!" The two of them landed in a face plant in the snow. Yusuke recovered first; raising his fist he pops Kuwabara one on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He balled up his fist returning the favor.

Kuwabara's school friends skied over to them laughing and pointing. "Boy, you guys really ate it."

"Yeah," Okubo replied. "Nice wipe out. Better not do that in the competition or neither of you will win."

"Ha ha," Retorts the raven haired tumbler. "we were just messing around anyway." Yusuke stands then helps Kuwabara to his feet. "Besides, I'm sure Kuwabara doesn't mind a one-two finish?"

"Not at all as long as I'm the one."

"We can't both be number one, Kuwabara." Yusuke informed.

"Which is why you'll be number two!"

A glare-down ensues between them with sparks growing enough to threaten a forest fire. Their friends looked back and forth from one to the other and shrugged.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Yusuke.

"Winner takes loser as a slave for a week." Kuwabara answered, already mentally planning horrible torture for his lover.

"Deal."

"Same here."

Their friends sighed with exasperation, and began to retreat. "We'll see you guys,"

"Bye." Said Kuwabara.

"Stop by the hotel sometime, we're in rooms 54 and '5!"

"Alright!" The two of them started back for the cottage and Yusuke shoved Kuwabara on the arm. "I'm gonna cream you, ya know."

"Talk is cheap, Urameshi. We'll see whose the better skier tomorrow." Placing his arm around his lover's shoulders, he walks with him. "But for now, let's go warm up."

"I'm waaay ahead of you." Sticking his poles into the ground, he pushed off towards the cottage hearing Kuwabara speed up beside him.

Inside.

Kurama was just adding marshmallows to his and Hiei's hot chocolates. "Do you want five or six marshmallows?" He asked unsure.

"I don't know." Hiei replied; he isn't even sure what a marshmallow is, or what its supposed to do. But he knows about chocolate, so whatever's done to it can't be all that bad.

"Six it is then." He added one more to the youkai's drink then returned to the living room. "Here you are."

Hiei takes the mug decorated with snowflakes and two snowmen having a snowball fight, and he looks into it. He eyeballed the white things floating inside, but put the cup to his lips and drank the hot liquid down. Kurama watched, amazed at first, until he realized that Hiei probably couldn't tell the difference either way. A darkness flame seems to live within him.

Blowing off the top of his own drink, Kurama took a long drink from it, taking note that Hiei's eyes were on him again. "Why do you do that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Do what?" He snapped.

"Watch me as I do things?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, he really didn't think Kurama cared that he watched him. But now... I guess he was telling him to stop. "Drink your chocolate and shut up."

Kurama lowered his eyes, clearly seeing that he insulted Hiei by pointing it out to him._ 'I'd better fix this.' _Clearing his voice, he turned to watch Hiei a moment before saying. "I don't mind it, I was just curious, that's all."

Hiei sighed, making it sound a little angrier than he would have liked to. _'Might as well tell him, we're alone. If he laughs...'_ "Hn. I was just noticing how... different you look with a red nose."

Kurama looked shocked by that, touching his hand to his nose he smiled. "I suppose that's from the cold, I ha-..."

Before he could even figure out what was going on, Hiei was right in front of Kurama placing his hands on the his cheeks slightly under his jaws. Kurama's eyes widen in shock, and his cheeks heat from the contact and how close Hiei's face was to his.

"You're hot." The youkai mentioned.

"I'm what?" The fox was in too much of a dreamy state to comprehend what was being said to him.

Hiei could have told Kurama he was an idiot, but Kurama wouldn't care. Because this was heaven. Having stood up, Hiei climbed up on the chair never taking his hands from Kurama's face, straddling Kurama's thighs between his legs.

"Hiei...?"

The youkai leaned forward bringing his lips up towards Kurama's. He was ready for the consequences of what happened afterwards, just as long as he got his chance.

"Woo hoo! Somebodies kissing." Called Kuwabara. "Show us more."

Yusuke howled like a wolf.

Their two friends didn't jump apart, but Hiei did back away from him. "Hn. I'll show you something." Remarked Hiei with a well chosen finger.

"Ooh, we're scared." Replied Kuwabara; but the two of them ran from Hiei's approach.

Kurama was still bewildered, not knowing what to do or say. So he just stood up and went upstairs. "I'm going to take a quick rest." He hurried out as he passed by Hiei.

_'Shit.' _Thought the youkai. _'I have to get him alone.'_

...

Commentary: Sorry, this should have been in sooner. But I'm not well, they still don't know what's up, but I got rocked by eating a damned hot pocket of all things and had to spend the day trying not to throw up. Enjoy the chapter, thanks for reading and so on, I appreciate it.


	7. Hot tub Confessionals

Kurama laid in bed with his eyes open. His mind couldn't stop revisiting what happened that short while ago. Was Hiei seriously going to kiss him or had he imagined it all, and his friend was just trying to warm him up?

_'Well that would have done it. This is all so puzzling... I should just be honest with Hiei and stop beating around the bush, as they say.' _He closed his eyes a second then stared out the window._ 'It's not unusual to go after something you want, but Hiei is a person... would he really appreciate that if he didn't want me?' _He mentally sighed._ 'This is becoming more confusing by the minute.' _

"Hey, Kurama?" It was Kuwabara. He opened the door a crack until he heard Kurama tell him to come in.

Sitting up in bed, Kurama turned a smile to his friend. "Hello, Kuwabara."

The red head waved a hand. "No need to smile if you don't want to, I came to say I was sorry about barging in on you and Hiei."

"That's alright, the situation was becoming..." He searched for a word. "uncomfortable, anyway."

Kuwabara sat down beside him on the bed and shrugged. "Why don't you just tell Hiei you like him?"

"It's not that easy, I'm afraid." Kurama shook his head as though trying to clear it. "Hiei isn't like you or me when it comes to our feelings, it's more like Yusuke and yourself."

"What about us?"

"Yusuke took out his crush on you through his fist, Hiei... only sees me as a partner in battle."

"I don't think so, dude, he wants you to hang around him all the time." Kuwabara nodded. "Why else would he sleep in the same room as you?"

"He's used to it." He replied as truthfully as he thought.

"Nah, it's cause he's totally into you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! You should find some time to be alone with him and ask."

_'That's what I've been trying, but it only results in discomfort on both our parts.'_ Thought Kurama. "I'll give it a shot."

"Good. Now let's go get naked, then you can sneak a look at Hiei for free." He laughed as he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

Kurama laughed to the thought. "That sounds scandalous."

Downstairs, a few minutes back. Hiei and Yusuke were in the middle of a conversation as well.

"So hey, what were you doing with your hands all over Kurama like that?" The detective asked. "He finally tell you that he likes you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The youkai replied.

"Huh? Oh!... Ooops. Aheh heh." He placed an arm behind his head. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

"No, you just said that Kurama likes me. What did you mean?" Hiei stood up and walked to where the spirit detective sat.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the fire demon's approach, prepared to hold his ground. "You don't scare me, Hiei, I'm no rat."

"We could do it the easy way, or you can make it hard on yourself, Yusuke."

Standing to face Hiei, Yusuke put on his tough face saying, "Try it."

"Hey you guys," Kuwabara butts-in. "quit having a staring contest, and let's go take a soak."

"Tch." Yusuke crossed his arms.

"Hn."

They both left for the exit to the back door. Kurama and Kuwabara exchanged looks and shrugged it off knowing, that of the four of them, those two were the weird ones.

...

"See, this is what winter is aaall about." Said Yusuke, taking off the last piece of his clothing. "Skinny dipping in hot water." He pounded his bare chest making the Tarzan call.

Kuwabara watched his lover with his mouth agape, as he had never really seen Yusuke naked before, and here he is parading himself like they've all seen it before.

"Mind covering up before we accidentally see what's too small to actually be there?" Hiei commented.

Yusuke merely laughed stepping into the tub. "Wow a guy could really burn his balls off in here."

"I guess that's what happened to Shizuru's." Kuwabara laughed.

Yusuke laughed as well. "That's a good one, you should tell her that when we go back inside."

"Yes, then she can be the one responsible for removing yours." Stated Kurama.

Hiei was still dressed, seated outside of the tub. Kurama listened to his friends yammering to each other, and watched as they tried drowning the other person by dunking their head under the water.

Turning, his gaze it fell upon Hiei who he saw was looking back, muddled Kurama opened his mouth to say, "Why don't you join us, Hiei, it's really relaxing."

"In that pool of human bacteria, I'd rather not." He replied.

"The water is too hot for any bacterial disease to live within it." Bravely Kurama shrugged saying. "But if you're too shy- or perhaps- too afraid to get in then..." A heavy sweater fell over Kurama's vision and when he pulled it off, Hiei was stepping into the tub.

"I'm not afraid of anything." The youkai stated.

Getting situated, he closed his eyes and let his muscles relax. He had to admit it the water really was comforting. Especially because he was still thinking about Kurama, and warm water encasing his body is just what he needed to get rid of something else.

Kurama looked after Hiei a moment then frowned._ 'It's times like this that I curse that speed of his.' _He didn't get to see anything, nothing but his back as he climbed in. Not that he really gave Hiei a look at himself; being so modest, Kurama left his towel on all the way to the end, squeezing it out before leaving it at the side of the tub.

The fox let his mind drift a little bit, to see where it would take him and he smiled seeing that he was mentally sitting comfortably in a tree at the park with Hiei. The two of them were listening to some piano music from his earphones. It wasn't the first time the two of them had done this particular activity together.

Only now, one thing should be different. The two of them moved together ready to meet lips with the other, when Hiei drew back.

"I'm sorry Kurama, not even in your dreams." Said fictional Hiei.

Gasping, Kurama opened his eyes and glanced around. Luckily, Hiei still had his eyes closed. Hopefully all three of them, so he wasn't paying Kurama any attention.

"There sure are a lot of bubbles coming from your side of the tub Kuwabara," Yusuke was joking.

"Shut up, Urameshi," He blushed. "or I'm gonna bean you with a snowball."

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed about something that's natural." Yusuke shrugged.

"That's it." Kuwabara got up out of the water running out into the snow.

"Idiot, you're naked remember!?" Growling Yusuke got out of the tub wrapping a warm towel around himself, grabbing one for his soon-to-be frostbitten lover. "Get back here."

Kurama watched the two of them, until he noticed that he and Hiei were alone._ 'Now's as good a time as any.' _Running over the words in his head, he gave a nod of approval then started saying. "Hiei, I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but I really like you- more than you think I do." He closed his eyes taking a breath before going on. "Since the first time you found me... to now, I've been harboring feelings for you." He paused to see if Hiei would say something, and hearing nothing he went on explaining himself. "When you gave me that card and gift over Christmas, I thought that maybe I had a spark of hope with you, but you made no move afterwards... so I've become confused, and I may not know what you want from me, but I know what I'd like from you. So what do you say...?"

He opened his eyes seeing that Hiei was fast asleep.

_'Just as well, I don't think that was the best way to word my feelings.' _Glancing back around to make sure he wasn't being watched, Kurama leaned over towards him and bravely kissed the youkai on the cheek. "You're so beautiful, Hiei. I wish I could tell you so, when you're awake."

Taking one last glance at Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were still out in the snow playing with each other; obviously they must not care anymore that the only thing keeping them from pneumonia is a towel wrapped around their waists, Kurama looked back at Hiei.

_'Perhaps I can manage to sneak Hiei and myself away during lessons tomorrow, and talk to him somewhere. Away from prying ears.'_ Glad with his decision, the fox closed his eyes and took the nap that he planned to have earlier.

Hiei cracked an eye open and looked at the red head._ 'Looks like Yusuke was telling the truth, Kurama does have feelings for me... I'd better not let him know that I was listening to him. Better he tell me when he's ready.' _With a smile Hiei closed his eyes again adding_. 'I'll just try to make it easier for him.'_


	8. Rollin' Rollin'

Commentary: Heeeere you go ^_^.

...

The next day.

"Huu- uuu- uuu." Yusuke shuddered. "F- f- fuck it's c- cold."

He slipped his head underneath the blanket then started tucking the sides in around himself. He heard the distinct sound of someone else shuddering beside him, and he pulled up the blanket that divided the two of them.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to conserve heat over here!" Complained his Popsicle red head.

"Hey! You were the one who ran out into the snow, stupid." He punched the boy on the back of his head.

"Cut it out! Geez..." Kuwabara turned his eyes up to the ceiling then lowered them with a smile. "Well there _is_ a way we could keep each other warm..."

"There is?" He leaned over, "You mean like this?" and kissed the other warmly on his lips. "Mmm, like luke warm kool-aid." He smacks his lips with the taste. "Were you eating candy?"

"No, I've got some candy breath spray though." Kuwabara rolled over onto his back, and reached out of the blnaket for the drawer. "Want some?"

Reaching for it, he takes the little bottle. "Yeah," Opening his mouth, he gave himself three squirts before moving it away and licking his tongue around his mouth.

Kuwabara couldn't resist himself, as he leaned over kissing the dark haired ruffian forcing his lover's tongue out of his mouth and into his. Yusuke's right, it does taste like luke warm kool-aid.

Breaking the kiss with his own dejected sigh, Yusuke leaned back from Kuwabara saying. "We gotta head out early for the competition remember?" Sitting up, he ran a hand down his face. "It's in a couple of hours so we have to practice right now."

Sighs, "Yeah yeah, we might as well." The red head sniffled feeling a sneeze coming on. _'Dammit, I wish we didn't run out into the snow yesterday, I can't beat Urameshi if I'm sick.' _

Yusuke was already heading out of the room towards the bathroom in the hall. So Kuwabara went to the closet and grabbed something nice and warm to wear. Then going over to the drawers beside the bed, he took out a comfortable pair of jeans.

_'I wonder if Urameshi is gonna take a shower?' _Smiling to himself. _'Saay, maybe I could join him. Heh heh heh.' _

But turning towards the door to leave, Yusuke chose that time to walk back in, and the two of them took a step back from banging into the other person. Yusuke seemed to put on a knowing smile and asks cheerfully.

"You were gonna try to walk in on me in the shower, weren't you?"

"Tch..." The red head looked startled that Yusuke had seen through him. "N- no, I was just gonna ask you if we...?" Kuwabara glanced around the room, thinking. _'Think... think...'_

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest looking up at his lover, cocking an eyebrow. "If we what?"

"If we... we're gonna have time for breakfast? That's all." He closed his eyes turning his nose up. "You're the one whose got sex on the brain." He walked past him down the hall. "And you think you know a guy..."

Yusuke watched his departure towards the bathroom, and shook his head in dismay. Walking to the closet, he snagged a sweater and a t-shirt to put on underneath it. Leaving the bedroom again, he smiled when he heard the shower water running.

_'Kuwabara you dog,'_ He smiled impishly. _'you think I'm gonna sneak a peek at you...'_ Shrugging, he walked over to the bathroom door making a curve in his steps._ 'Might as well give the fans what they want.' _Going to the linen closet, Yusuke grabbed a bucket from underneath the shelves, then going into the bathroom he filled it with cold water. "Oh Kuwabaraaaa..."

The red head walked down the hall, after checking to see if someone was cooking for them, and saw Yusuke going into the bathroom saying his name. _'Who's he talking too?'_ He wondered following him.

"Got'cha!" Yusuke yanked the shower curtain over, tossing the cold water on who he thought was Kuwabara.

"Aaahhh!" A female screamed.

"Botan!?"

Kuwabara stood at the door laughing at the two of them. Yusuke turned his head hearing him and his face scrunched in as he growled. "Kuwabara, you weren't even in the shower!"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara-... get out!" The poor girl grabbed for the detachable shower head and aimed it on them.

"Wa- aahh, sorry Botan!" Yusuke shouted as he exited the bathroom sopping wet; pulling the door closed behind him. Kuwabara backed out of the bathroom in Yusuke's exiting approach, laughing the entire time.

"Urameshi, I'm surprised at you."

"Surprised at me!?"

"Were you gonna dump that bucket of water on me, good thing I wasn't in the shower huh?" Kuwabara grinned slyly.

"What do you mean 'good thing'!? You just said you were getting in!"

"Since when?"

"Since... since you walked to the bathroom, that's when!" The dark haired boy was growing angrier by the second, and Kuwabara's smirking cheekily over the whole thing wasn't helping it. "Rrr, I'll wipe that smile off your face smart ass."

The red head took off laughing the whole way; Yusuke, fist raised, chased after him.

Kurama looked at the closed door of their bedroom hearing the noises of his friends on the other side. _'They're a little early for love games.'_ Looking over at Hiei, he sees the demon is still asleep. Cocking his head, he waltzed over to him and leaned in closer. _'This is suicide, I shouldn't be violating his personal space like this- but...' _He reached out for him and delicately touched his cheek. _'Hiei?' _He leaned down so that the two of them are face to face._ 'He was so close to me yesterday... almost as though he knew what he were doing. Maybe he wanted to-...?' _

Hiei took in a deep breath of air, and sighed out. "Kurama..."

Gasping, he backed away a bit. "Hiei?" He asked to see if he were awake.

The youkai made no movement after that, causing Kurama to wonder if the sleeping male were awake or not. Leaning in close again, he cocked his head and whispered. "Hiei?" He leaned in close again.

The fire demon moved forward and stuck his tongue out licking Kurama's lips! It took him completely by surprise, causing his cheeks to grow hot from the contact with Hiei. "Kurama..." He murmured again, stopping his actions.

Kurama held a hand up to his mouth, letting his fingers touch where Hiei had... tasted him. _'...I've never known Hiei to talk in his sleep, but this could be the sort of hint that I've been looking for... of how Hiei really feels about me.' _

Straightening, Kurama sat beside Hiei on the bed, leaning slightly over him. "Yes Hiei, what is it that you're trying to tell me?"

"I want... more" The demon started to say.

"More?"

"I want... more sweet snow." He rolled over silencing himself.

Kurama's shoulders droop, and he nods._ 'Of course, with all the snow around, he must be dreaming about ice cream. That would explain the licking.' _Picking up his sweater from the bed he tugged the comfortable wool over his head, he then adjusted it around his waist and walked to the bedroom door, leaving the room.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked after him. A smirk appeared on his lips. _'Hn. Kurama. I may be all for this relationship that Yusuke spoke of, but I never said I'd make it easy on you. _Thought Hiei.

0 0 0

The gang went outside straight after breakfast. Kurama and Hiei were left alone to practice going over hills. While Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the larger, more advanced courses to practice before the competition that was in an hour.

"Wow, they're amazing." Said Kurama, admiring what he could of his friends from the distance.

Hiei looked to where Kurama's vision had fallen. "Hn."

Kurama turned his head hearing the sound of annoyance. "But you're doing well too, Hiei."

"I don't need your sympathy or false compliments." He slid shakily down a hill but didn't tip over.

Kurama chuckled quietly to himself watching. "Of course not." Turning the long skiis in the opposite direction he's standing, Kurama skied after the youkai.

"Watch out you guys, coming through." Botan said as she slipped down a hill. Her body swaying back and forth and she wound her arms while trying to keep from falling. "Whoa!"

She titled back ready to feel the cold snow on her butt, but her journey was stopped short and she felt a pair of hands under her arms. "Oh thank you, Kurama. That's the sixth time I've fallen since I got out here." She stood up and readjusted her stance to hold her footing better. "I think my butt may be frost-bitten."

"Aha," he chuckled. "with any luck we can keep warm when watching the competition."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the girl. She was ruining his alone time with Kurama. Deciding to save the situation he skied over saying, "Shouldn't you be watching Yusuke and his ugly friend?"

Botan blushed and began to tug at her jacket. "I'd rather not see them today after this morning."

Hiei wasn't even gonna try to figure out what that meant, he just wanted her gone. "Then go find your female companion and leave us alone."

"Well your charming." She said sarcastically. "I can take a hint,"

"Botan?"

"No that's all right, I should go find Shizuru anyway." She turned herself. "Maybe she can give me some pointers at this. See you boys."

_'Good.' _Thought Hiei. Looking over his shoulder to make sure she was completely out of sight, he looked at Kurama saying. "Kurama, I'll race you to that tree." He tossed his head in the general direction.

Kurama smiled at the challenge. "Sure you can stay up long enough to reach it? I wouldn't want to beat you too badly."

"Ha, put your skill where your mouth is, fox." Getting in position. "You start us off."

"Very well." He stood beside Hiei. "On your mark... get set... Go!" The two of them started away across the snow covered fields heading right into the woods.

...

"Yeah!" Yusuke cheered as he spun a little circle in the snow. "Beat ya again," He pointed a finger at the red head. "You've gotta do a lot better than that if you think you're gonna beat me today.

"I only did that so you would have some sort of confidence, because when the competition starts I'm gonna make you eat my dirt Urameshi."

"Hahaha, can I take that as a you'll be so slow it'll be spring. Look around Kuwabara the ground is covered with snow." He laughed again tossing his head back with it.

Kuwabara was steamed. _'Mouthy little twirp.' _He thought. "Yeah, yeah. You know what I meant."

"Lllllladies and gentlemeeeeen, get ready to feast your eyes on some of the mountains greatest skiers in our tenth annual snow king-..."

"Or queen!" An angry voice that sounded oddly like Shizuru's shouted.

"Uh yes, and Queen," the announcer corrected "competition! Competitors you've got five minutes to take your positions at the starting line up to see which of you has what it takes to be in the competition!"

Kuwabara, who was paying attention to the man, stopped listening to him and he turned his head in the direction of the bunny slopes. Seeing that Yusuke was heading in the direction of the competition, he followed and nudged him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, I don't see Kurama or Hiei anywhere?"

"Huh?" He looked to where the two of their friends should have been. "Maybe they're already up the hill with everybody else."

"Yeah maybe..." He couldn't help but get a bad feeling though. Something just seemed off. "Eeeh, I'm sure it's nothing."

Yusuke gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the shoulder. "That's the spirit. Now let's go show these idiots how to ski."

"Bring it ooon." They both said balling up a fist. They could hear an old Japanese drum in their hearts, banging a gentle. Boom Boom.

...

_'There's the tree.' _Kurama noted._ 'And Hiei is no where in sight, I can beat him... I know I can.' _Narrowly dodging a tree, Kurama lost his balance and began to topple over.

Hiei made an audible sound suddenly, it was as though he were waiting for the fox to slip up so that he could make his big finish. "You'll never beat me on your back fox, better pick yourself up."

Kurama bared his teeth, pulling himself up out of the snow._ 'I've got to hurry. With any luck, I can still catch up.' _

He started down the hill again, gaining close to his challenger. Hiei glanced over his shoulder smirking when he saw Kurama in hot pursuit of him. _'He'll never beat me.' _He thought boastfully.

_'I'm almost there.' _Kurama coached. _'Come on, faster.'_

The two of them were nearly neck and neck, but somehow Hiei kept the advantage and won. His back hit the tree rather sharply but he merely scrunched his eyes and that was only when Kurama slammed into him.

"Good race, I-..."

But Kurama didn't want to talk and he pressed his lips together with Hiei's._ 'It's about time that I stop this foolishness and good or bad, Hiei will know how I feel about him.' _

It felt weird to Hiei at first, but his body was too frozen in shock to do anything about it even if he wanted to. "Mmm." He let slip out when Kurama's mouth moved for only a second.

Back up the hill. "I don't see them anywhere Urameshi, do you think something happened?" Asked Kuwabara.

"...Naaah, the mountains not that big, I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Competitors on your marks..." The announcer began.

"Maybe they'll turn up when the real competition starts."

"Get set..."

"But how do you know?" Questioned Kuwabara.

"I don't know!"

The starter held up a gun. "...Go!"

"Let's go!" Shouted Yusuke.

The two of them as well as the other competitors start down the hill. But what about that blast, something was happening in the distance because of it.

Kurama and Hiei were still joined together at the lips, but Kurama opened his eyes looking behind Hiei. _'The snow is moving.'_ He noticed with confusion in his eyes then reality hit him. _'That must mean?' _

The two of them were covered by an avalanche of snow before he could even finish his thought...


	9. And Just When I Was Gonna Open Up

Kurama and Hiei plummeted down the snowy mountain rolling and tumbling over and over, in the drag of bounding snow.

"Ah!" Kurama cried out in pain, feeling one of his skiis twisting his leg in the wrong direction "Rrr." He bared his teeth in anger. _'There's got to be some way to stop us from falling, but where's Hiei?' _He looked around the best he could, having his vision blocked out by a sheet of white.

"Ku-..." He heard his name faintly. In the distance a hand appeared in the snow and Kurama was sure it was Hiei.

_'Now my only problem is how to get to-...'_ He gasped feeling the snow leaving from around his body. _'We must be going over the mountain side.'_ His words were panicked but he managed to calmly reach his hand up into his hair yanking out a single red rose.

"Rose whip!" He called out the command for the plant to turn into a weapon.

His aim was for a tree at the top of the cliff, it appeared to be the only one that wasn't affected by the avalanche.

_'...Make it!'_ He pleaded.

His body jerked to a stop as the whip snagged the tree, but the wrong tree. Kurama didn't see that Hiei had managed to fall close enough to him, but when the youkai grabbed onto his leg the added weight pulled the kitsune right off of his hold on the rose whip sending him falling back over the cliff side again.

"Aaaahhh!"

Kurama managed to turn his self over so that he could grab a hold of Hiei. Clutching the smaller male to his body, the two of them fell- snow and all- to what could be their doom...

0 0 0

"Yeah! I knew we'd beat those guys!" Shouted Yusuke, punching a fist into the air.

"Heh heh heh, was there any doubt? These guys all look like amateurs when we're around." Kuwabara bragged as well. "They might as well go back to the bunny slopes with the rest of the beginners."

The two of them threw their heads back with laughter. The other competitors, the ones that didn't make it past the preliminaries, stand behind the two giving them sour looks.

"We're the man!" Said Yusuke before being tapped on the shoulder. "Huh? An adoring fan?" He turned around to see.

"Sorry... but..." She pants out of breath from rushing over. "I couldn't find Kurama or Hiei anywhere." Botan explained. Her shoulders were hiked to her ears and her arms were around her chest the best they could be over her oversized coat.

"Botan you look like a snow girl." Kuwabara commented with a pointed finger.

"You would be too if you started the morning having cold water thrown on you."

Yusuke blushed hearing that, then placed a hand behind his head stating. "I already said I was sorry, give a guy a break."

Botan waved the subject off then pointed to where she had just come from. "I saw the tracks that Kurama and Hiei's skiis had made, only problem with that is they could actually be anybody's..." Her voice lowered in wonder and somewhat defeat. "There were a lot of other skiers out there this morning."

"Oh..."

They all downcast their vision trying to figure out if the two of them were off someplace just to be alone, or were they in some sort of trouble. It was a complicated situation. Moreso when they had no idea about the avalanche that happened on the other side of the mountain.

The announcer began to speak again calling off the numbers of the first 25 racers to get down the slope in the given amount of time. "And numbers 465 and 466!"

Looking to where the man's voice had come from, Yusuke muttered. "That's us. Listen Botan," He was saying, looking back at the frost-bitten girl. "you go on inside and warm up, don't worry about Kurama and Hiei, they're bound to show up once they're done sorting some stuff out. Okay?"

"But how do you know?" She asked, uncertain if she should stop her search. They're demons, sure, but its strange for anybody to just disappear.

With a shrug of his shoulder, he replies. "Eeh, just call it a hunch."

Botan still seemed unconvinced. But she was also freezing more than the snow itself, so maybe a quick break with something warm would be alright. "Okay, but I'll be back on the search shortly, and if you care about your friends at all you'll help me."

Turning herself, she stuck her poles into the ground and started away.

"Urameshi, I'm not picking up Kurama's or Hiei's energy, shouldn't we worry about that?" Kuwabara asked as they began their walk to the starting line.

"Yes, I'm worried, okay!" He snapped not meaning to. "But... the competitions important too, we can't just quit, it hasn't even started yet." He moved a little more ahead of the swordsman dismissing the subject.

_'I hope you're right about them taking care of themselves, Yusuke. I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.' _He shuddered.

"You comin' or not!" Yusuke called.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the red head smiled replying. "Yeah, wait up!"

...

Kurama was the first one to make some sort of audible sound. His head was popping up out of the snow but his body was covered from his forearms down. Hiei was yet to be seen.

_'Hiei!?'_ He thinks in a gasp. Looking around the snow covered... hole? Kurama called out coughing from exhaustion as he did so. "Hi..." He coughed again. "Hiei?!"

"Eh," The male's head slowly, but surely, began to show through the snow as he had to brush it away with his face. He caught his breath a second then answered. "I'm here."

Kurama smiled, happy that he was okay. Seemingly unharmed altogether, in fact. His eye scrunched in pain as he suddenly felt a part of his body groan in pain._ 'So it seems my leg is broken.' _He bared his teeth from the mild pain that was coursing through his leg; the snow was doing its part in numbing it, to dull the full shock of it being broken._ 'Lucky for me.' _He thought with sarcasm.

"You're hurt," Said Hiei noticing the foxe's face. "I'll melt you out."

"No, Hiei!" Kurama said with a warned tone.

"And why not?"

"Rrr," He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid that if you melt the snow it may only make things worse off for us. Better we just dig our ways out of the lose snow then be covered in sheets of ice."

"Hn." He began to move himself._ 'If Kurama wants to be stubborn than so be it, but I'm digging him out.' _He seemed to be struggling though as his arms were pinned down.

Kurama chuckled lightly and turned his eyes up. "Before we get free, I think we should figure out if we're right side up or not."

"What do you mean?" Hiei didn't understand.

"If we are infact upside down and don't know it, we'll pop our heads." He laughed. "I've seen in the movies that they often spit to see which direction they're in."

Hiei scoffed hearing that. "Kurama, don't be such an idiot. Of course we're right side up, look at your bangs," He gestured at him with a nod of his head. "they're still over your face."

Kurama tried looking up but could feel them there better than see them. "So it seems they are." He laughed again.

"Kurama, this is no laughing matter; if you're hurt we have to get you out of the snow so that we can fix the problem." Hiei wriggled again.

_'He really cares for my safety...'_ Kurama noticed right away. "Perhaps I can help you out." Kurama said feeling that he was finally able to free his arms. Reaching over to Hiei, he began to brush the snow from the male's body, freeing his arms as well. "Will you need further assistance, or can you do it from there?"

"I'm fine." He replied, pulling himself out. The blood seemed to rush to his head a moment as if his brain suddenly realized that he wasn't upside down. Shaking the feeling off, he scooted over to Kurama reaching his hands out to him.

"Here, take my hands. I'll pull you out."

Doing as Hiei said, Kurama dug his moving leg into the snow to help Hiei with pulling him out. The two of them made strangled groans and grunts trying to pull the red head free.

"Rrr, one more pull should do it." Hiei assured.

Surely enough, one hard tug and the fox was freed. Hiei lay back on the snow and Kurama on top of him; he couldn't help but smile at the classic romance scene playing out between him and Hiei. But instead of kissing him, as the movies would do, Hiei pushed him off.

"How's your leg?" He asked.

"It's... numb, from the snow I assure you. But healing itself regardless." Kurama's hopes sank along with his voice. _'I guess that kiss outside was nothing but the heat of the moment for him.'_

Hiei stood with his head lowered because of the height difference in the cave. "I'll think of a way out of here, you just watch your leg fox."

"Right..."

Hiei turned around looking back at the sad faced red head. "What's with you, we're out of the snow."

"It's nothing." Kurama waved it off, then bundled his coat around his body.

Hiei could tell something was wrong and that for some reason Kurama was gonna act too proud to talk about it. Not that he thought he'd be much help with whatever it was. But still...

Kurama was wondering... thinking that maybe he and Hiei should talk, maybe to get a better understanding of each other. Sometimes words speak louder than actions, they were certainly more clear than just a kiss.

"Hiei, can I ask you something?" Kurama said to what Hiei thought was out of the blue.

"Go ahead."

Becoming shy to the matter Kurama just laughed quietly, and waved it off. "It's nothing, forget it."

Hiei cocked his head at the male's odd behavior, then turned away. "The cold is making you delusional; try to keep warm while I find an exit."

He began to walk away out of sight, burning his path through the snow.

_'Kurama, just talk to him... it's not the hardest thing in the world to do.' _He looked down. _'Though when your feelings are on the line your tongue just seems to tie itself. There must be some way to get through to him... And I'll think of it, after all, we've probably got all the time in the world til someone rescues us.'_ He began to rub his arms through his jacket._ 'I just wish it weren't so cold.' _

0 0 0

"That was another exciting round folks, this years skiers are ones in a million!" The announcer shouted into his microphone.

"Ha, winner takes all boys." Said Shizuru. "And I'll tell you now, I intend to take all of it."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "What does she mean by that?"

Kuwabara looked as guilty as a cat trying to pass off as a bird with fur. "Ahaha."

Crossing his arms Yusuke waddled up beside his lover. "Got something you wanna tell me, Eikichi?"

"Uuuhh, ahhaha."

"Well?"

"I uh... may have mentioned something to Shizuru about our wager, and she wanted in or else she'd pound me."

"What?" Yusuke looked horrified. "If she wins that means we'll have to be her slaves!"

"Well uh... maybe she'll lose and be ours."

"Kuwabara she's skied longer than either of us, we're done for!" Raising his fist. "I should be the one to pound you into dust."

"Couldn't we just try our hardest to win."

Shizuru laughed as she swished by them. "Good luck with that. I never lose this competition and I don't intend to start."

"Hmm?" Yusuke gave Kuwabara a stern look.

"Uhhh," The red head needed a distraction, something... anything. Bingo! "Hey there's Botan!"

The blue haired girl rushed frantically over to them and stopped a moment to catch her breath. "You guys it's all over the news that-..."

"This just in folks," Everyone turned their attention to the announcer. "It seems that Mt. Arai has just had an avalanche in the far eastern region of the mountain, but not to worry folks... it's been confirmed that no one was over there, and the mountains are still stable for the competition to go on!"

"Oh great, he just spilled the news. But he missed the part that Hiei and Kurama may have been out there."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Yes, when I saw their tracks I noticed they seemed to be going out into the woods, but I thought they might have turned back." Her shoulders shrank. "I knew I shouldn't have left them. It's all Hiei's fault."

"Hiei?" Wondered Kuwabara.

"He's the one that told me to take a hike, he and Kurama wanted to be alone." She explained.

"That little show off must have led them into the woods!" Kuwabara stuck his poles into the ground pushing him off towards the bunny slopes.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yusuke.

"Competition or not, we've gotta find our friends they could be hurt."

"Kuwabara." Botan said in awe.

"Yeah... and maybe Shizuru won't want slaves after all." He followed after him.

"Let's save the one chance of a miracle on finding Hiei and Kurama." Said Kuwabara knowing their was no chance in hell Shizuru would let them off. _'Just hang tight you guys, we're on our way.'_

...

Commentary: Its technically not a cliffhanger this time ahaha.


	10. Cold Feet

Kurama's faint laugh filled the tiny snow cave when he sees Hiei appearing from the opposite way he had gone off to. "Glad to see you. I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming back."

"Kurama?" Hiei said as though he had just caught sight of him. "How did you move with your broken leg?"

Kurama smiled at Hiei's innocents and looked at his lap to cover his amusement, lest Hiei will get angry. "Hiei I didn't go anywhere, it seems you just walked a rather large circle."

The youkai's dropped down heavily beside Kurama. The kitsune reached, unsure, out for the shorter male to wrap his arm around him but he chickened out and instead pats him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Hiei, I'm sure someone will come to find us pretty soon."

"They wouldn't need to find us at all, if you would just let me melt us out of here." The youkai pointed out.

Kurama let the matter of getting out drop. He knew Hiei had a point, but the chances of them only becoming more stuck was highly possible and he didn't wanna risk it, the tiny cave was cold enough but ice would be merciless. Plus, ther're alone. Something he's wanted since day one.

The two became quite, either wondering what to do to get out or wondering what to do alone with the other person. Either or, they would be stuck for a while, so they had to do something.

"What were you going to ask me before?" Asked Hiei, partially hoping this time for an answer.

Kurama looked down at him then away out into cool the, confined, air space. "I was going to ask you if you liked me."

"That's a stupid question."

"Stupid how?"

Hiei crossed his arms and looked away from him. "..'Stupid', as you should already know the answer to it."

Kurama figured as much, and shrugging; he bravely wrapped his arms around Hiei resting his head on the top of his. "I'd really like it if you would maybe tell me."

Hiei couldn't help but notice that Kurama had draped his self over him. And where as he wasn't objected to it, he still fidgeted inside the hold. "Answer me this fox," He said changing subjects. "why do you hold me as though I'm some human toy?"

"You don't like it?" Kurama inquired, though he wasn't offended, in fact he didn't even loosen his grip around him.

"No, it's not that... I was just curious." Shrugs. "I really couldn't care less what you do."

It was silent again. Kurama closed his eyes and actually seemed to be nuzzling his face into Hiei's hair.

"What are you doing!?" Hiei brushed him away and scoots a short distance from the kitsune.

Kurama chuckled softly and hugged his arms around his self. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little cold that's all."

"Cold?" He cocked his head at Kurama as though he were processing a definition of the word by the look of the him.

Kurama's face did seem to be a little reddish, and that couldn't be normal. His leg, the broken one, didn't move an inch. And he was holding himself showing gentle, visible, shudders every so often.

Hiei's face changed for only a second before he moved back over to Kurama, taking the male's frozen hands into his own and returns them to where they once were. "There, you can hold me."

"Thank you."

"Just..." He felt suddenly shy. "Don't get so comfortable, I don't think you're supposed to go to sleep."

"I won't... but..." Kurama pressed his body as close to Hiei as he could. "I need to keep myself occupied so that I don't close my eyes."

Now what's he supposed to do. Hiei never dealt with this sort of situation before. "I..." He swallowed. "I.. like you Kurama."

"Yes, _Kurama_, but how do you feel about me, _Shuichi_?" The red head asked and much to Hiei's surprise, he seemed to sound sleepy.

"Shuichi?"

"Aa." He replied.

Hiei never really thought about it. Where as Kurama- Shuichi- wasn't Youko, he wasn't exactly all that bad to be around. But still... he didn't know how to respond to the question.

"It just seems that every time you speak to me, you're trying only to talk to Youko Kurama, and not Kurama Shuichi." The red head explained. "It seems your friendship and loyalty go only to the bandit fox side of me, while the human side gets your mock and disapproval."

He was right. Hiei seldom let a chance go by when he didn't say that Kurama was acting like a stupid human. And when he referred to him, he would always speak as though he were Youko.

"I..." The youkai's words trailed off.

Kurama smiled knowing what he was going to say and regardless actually hearing it, he knew that Hiei meant it.

It became silent again. Hiei's mouth twitched up at the corner when a thought occurred to him. "Does this mean you want me to call you this Shuichi now?" He couldn't tell if Kurama was shaking his head or if he were nuzzling his face into his hair again for warmth, either way he sort of liked it.

"No... I like Kurama myself. Kurama is fine."

"Than why make such a case about it?" The youkai almost snapped.

Shrugs. Kurama smiled sleepily. "Just curious." He replied, much like Hiei had to the question he himself had asked him. "Hiei... I fear I may be... falling..."

The youkai figured his companion was going to say, 'asleep'. And was very shocked to hear Kurama saying, "for you." before he closed his eyes. Gaping, Hiei gasped turning his vision up to his head where the red head lay. "Kurama?"

The red head leaned downward, falling over onto the youkai's lap fast asleep. "Kurama..." He grabbed his shirt and shook him. "Kurama!?"

0 0 0

"Kuramaaaa!" Shouted Yusuke. He cupped his hands around his mouth to extend the distance of his voice. "Hieeeeiiii!" Looking from left to right he began to walk again.

"Kuraaama!?" Kuwabara trudged steadily through the snow. "Hiiiei! Come on you little runt show yourseeelf!"

"There's a way to get him to find us," commented Yusuke. "the intent to kill."

"Hey whatever works." Replied Kuwabara. "It's gonna get late eventually and last time I checked snow gets a lot colder when there ain't no sun shining."

"I saw that show too, and that lady was an idiot because she got wet and didn't wear a big enough jacket." Yusuke retorted.

"That lady wasn't an idiot, Urameshi!" He walked over to the detective getting into his face hissing. "She was brave and smart, and knew what to do in a bad situation!"

"And I'm telling you she was-..."

"Boys boys, can we do this another time?!" Interrupted Botan. "Friends are lost out there, and all you two can do is find a fight from the wind blowing." She growled in frustration, parting past them.

The two watched after the angered girl then turned back to each other. "Botan is right, sorry Urameshi." The red head placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "It just freaks me out because I'd probably be going insane if that were you lost out there."

"Yeah, but Kurama's with Hiei." He shrugged. "He couldn't be safer."

...

Kurama's eyes began to open, and through a blur he saw Hiei hovering over top of him with a hand raised above his head. "Maybe this will get you to open your eyes." The demon was saying.

Gasping, Kurama's eyes opened fully and he turned his head away from the assault.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. He knew that would do the trick.

Turning his head back to face Hiei, Kurama's eyes cracked opened to fully when he saw that the youkai had backed away. "Hiei! What are doing?!" He asked, sitting himself up.

"Trying to wake you up." He held up his guilty hand. "Four times the charm."

Kurama rubbed his cheek with a humble smile. "That would explain the stinging sensation on my cheek."

Hiei made a sound in his throat indicating some sort of an apology.

The two sat at opposite ends of the tiny cave both with a leg bent up and the other stretched out. There was silence but a comfortable silence and Kurama looked at Hiei saying, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Waking me up."

Hiei turned his blushed face away. "Whatever... How's your leg?" He then asked.

"Still feels numb a bit from the cold... but I'm alright."

"Here, let me warm it for you."

Kurama waved out a hand shaking his head at the youkai's approach. "That's not necessary. Aah." Kurama sucked his lips in not sure if that were a moan of pain or pleasurem as Hiei's hot hands came down onto his healing leg.

As Hiei's hands worked up and down the fox's leg, they seemed to portray more of a caressing manner than your usual rigorous rubbing. Hiei kept his vision on his fox, a smirk splaying across his face. "Is that better?"

Kurama closed his eyes mentally trying to fight the reaction that was happening inside of him. He felt completely warmed inside and out.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, still watching the boys face carefully.

He appeared to be struggling within his self over something. Leaning in closer, Hiei pressed his face right Kurama's giving him a single kiss before moving back.

Kurama's eyes opened and he looked slightly comforted and slightly worried._ 'Why would he suddenly be kissing me, I wonder,' _He gasped._ 'Have I revealed something in my sleep?' _He looked ahead at Hiei, who cocked an eyebrow scowling at him._ 'If so, than what did Hiei say in response?' _

"If you're going to stare at least say something." The youkai remarked.

Kurama lowered his eyes._ 'I must be mistaken, he couldn't possibly know my feelings for him, he could have just felt the need to kiss me. That's all.' _

"Here's a thought, why don't you try waking up." Said Hiei, as he began to swirl into a whirlpool of white.

"Hu!" Kurama's eye popped opened and he looked around his surroundings._ 'I'm still in the cave, but where's Hiei?' _Looking down he saw a mop of blackness before his eyes, reaching up a surprisingly warm hand he touched the blackness confirming that it was hair.

"You're finally awake." The youkai said, feeling the fox's movement. "I'll move if you want me to." The demon began to get up, but Kurama held him quickly, bringing him back down over top of him.

The two are apparently laying down, and Hiei was sprawled out over top of him trying to keep him warm as he slept. Kurama's hands absently shifted up and down Hiei's now bare arms.

"I told you earlier that I didn't need those things, so I spread them out for you to lay on." The youkai explained with a voice Kurama has never heard before.

"Thank you." Said Kurama, almost inaudibly._ 'Why is Hiei being so affectionate? Could this be another dream?' _

"How's your leg?"

"It's still a little numb... but fine."

Hiei closed his eyes, feeling Kurama's hands raking through his hair and he replied quietly. "...Good."

...

Commentary: Sorry, there's no sex in this story, it's actually misrated. Wanna know why? Because my friend had a story rated T- and it was very T rated- but because the summary said: A girl full of passion and drive. The story was considered rated thanks to society making passion and drive sexual words, so she got a warning and her story was removed. And to avoid that basic bullshit, I figured I'd consider it an M.


	11. An Understanding

"Hieeeeii!" Yusuke shouted. "Kura-...!" He stopped mid-sentence and cast his eyes up to the sky. "Huh…? I'm a little disappointed. I would have thought my voice carried a lot better than this; they should have heard us by now."

"Yusuke, I'm really worried. It's three thirty and we haven't heard anything from the search and rescue team yet." Botan got down on her knees and began to swish her hands back and forth through the snow, searching for any traces of their friends that might be buried.

Kuwabara stood in the woods, a short distance away from Botan and Yusuke looking around through the snow as well. _'I know I felt something over here.'_ He kicked his feet up and back as he walked._ 'It's faint... but I can just about-...? What's that?!' _Bending down, he brushed aside a few clots of snow that covered a tiny red object buried. "It's a-... Botan! Yusuke! Come look at what I found!"

"Is it them?" Asked Yusuke rushing over to the other the swordsman.

Kuwabara stood up, still brushing snow off of the object. "Look." He said once the two got up to him.

Yusuke took one look at the thing and rolled his eyes in a huff. "I thought we were supposed to be a search party, not going out on a date."

"What are you talking about, look at what it is!" The red head said very matter-of-factly.

"A stupid flower so what."

"I get it, it's far too cold for flowers to be growing out in this weather." Botan says, with a snap of her fingers. "Roses especially."

"So?"

The pair look at him as though he'd just called a cloud hamburger. And Kuwabara veered his arm back brining it forward across the back of Yusuke's head.

"What's the big idea?!"

Rolls her eyes. "Yusuke, who do we know that can use a rose in the dead of cold?"

He looked up to the sky thinking. An image of a florist came first and somehow a headcase muscle man, in a dress with a chainsaw in one hand and a dozen roses in the other. Then lastly an image of Kurama, taking the rose out of his hair.

"Kurama!" He announced.

"Duh Urameshi, we've wasted enough time already." He dropped the rose. "They must be somewhere around here if we found that rose."

Botan placed a hand to her chest grabbing Kuwabara's coat sleeve with the other giving it a tug. "Can you feel their spirit energy?"

Kuwabara closed his eyes and waited a moment, before re-opening them shaking his head. "N-no, I don't feel anything at all."

Whipping out her flying oar, Botan climbed on close to the very top leaving enough for two other people to get on. "Climb on."

"Are you kidding?" Said Yusuke looking completely objected to the idea.

"Fine, then stay down here and look around. Kuwabara, come on, we can search at the bottom of the mountain."

"Right." He rushed over to the girl and climbed onto the flying piece of wood.

"Try not to fall," Said Botan elevating the two of them. "And Yusuke, I wouldn't recommend yelling this close to an avalanche zone, you might cause another one."

Without another word the two of them were gone from plain sight. Yusuke watched after them until then, then he squats down to begin a search through the snow. He heaved a sigh, thinking quietly out loud.

"I'm worried about them sure, but..." He heard the announcer starting another of the competitions events. "Why'd they have to pick today to get caught in an avalanche!?"

Avalanche! Avalanche! His voice echoed.

Yusuke snapped a hand over his mouth looking both back and forth with his eyes.

Botan looked over her shoulder sighing as her head dropped. "Oh that boy, he never listens."

...

Kurama opened his eyes once again to the sight of nothing but pure white, and he smiled feverishly feeling Hiei's warmth still pressed against him. Not meaning to, he gave the demon's body a light squeeze and he smoothed the shirt on his back over and over again.

_'Snow can be such a beautiful thing... and it can mean so many different things in peoples lives...' _He smiled._ 'In mine... I think it will mean a new start. One with both me and Hiei...' _

"You think so fox." Hiei stated more than asked.

Kurama's heart jumped slightly at the sound of the other's voice. "I'm sorry, I had no idea you were awake, nor was I aware that you were listening to me." He noted, with cheeks flushed remembering what he'd just said.

"I wasn't..." Hiei popped his head up, supporting his self up away from Kurama with extended arms. "I was listening to your dream when you interrupted it with your thoughts."

"And?"

"And, what?" He blinked. "We still need to find a way out of here." He began to get up, but Kurama held fast pressing him back down to a laying position over his body.

Hiei gasped inwardly, his eyes going wide. What does Kurama think he's doing?! "...Kurama.. What are you-..?"

A quiet laugh came from the half demon as he closed his eyes, whispering into the air. Just a breath at first before a cracked stream of words, seethed with both emotion and wonder. "I'm... I'm sorry for imposing on your feelings like this but... I would like to... No, I need to know, Hiei. I need to know how you feel about me?"

"How I _feel_?" He seemed to emphasize that word the most.

Kurama prayed that Hiei wouldn't give him a hard time, and make this uncomfortable cloud between them diminish whether good or bad. It was time to clear the air, as easy as possible on the both of them. Either he wanted him, or he did not.

Hiei was quiet. Very quiet, even for him. If it weren't for the fact that he had turned his head slightly, Kurama would have thought the youkai had suddenly fallen asleep.

"How I feeeel doesn't matter..." He said out of nowhere.

"But you..."

"It's what I want..." He said silencing the kitsune. "and I want you."

Kurama gasped. He then felt Hiei's weight lifting from him. The youkai elevated his self with his arms again looking down at Kurama. "Read between the lines Kurama, I thought I had made myself clear on that human holiday you celebrated."

Kurama thought about what Hiei just told him and he smiled letting it widen into a breathy but heard laugh.

Hiei looked at him, confused by his action, he'd thought that's what Kurama wanted to hear and then he laughs at him? He laid his head back down so the red head wouldn't see his face.

"Hn. Did I say something funny?"

"No, Hiei. It's just funny to me how similar we can be."

"Funny how?"

"All this time I was waiting on you to make the first move to let me know how you felt, and in the same time, you were waiting for me." He laughed. "We would have been wondering forever how the other one felt, both having too much pride to just ask." He laughed a little harder.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow, clearly not amused. "And this to you is funny?"

Hugging him, he smiled saying. "I'm just happy."

Hiei downcast his eyes and let a shadow of a smile grace his face. Before he knew what was happening, Kurama held his chin between his fingers, lifting his face up to meet with his lips and they kissed.

It was quaint, both being first-timers in a sense, and it wasn't nearly as heated as the first one, but instead passionate and heartfelt. When they broke the kiss Hiei pulled his self free off Kurama and stood up.

"Save your barbaric customs for when we're out of here, fox."

Hiei walked away from him, looking up at the caves snowy ceiling. Kurama smiled to the world hearing those words and he sat himself up, with a struggle, and got himself to his feet.

"Kurama what are you doing?" Hiei asked. He walked over to the injured half demon, ready to slip his arm around his shoulders; but Kurama held him at arms length.

"I'm fine now..." The red head assured. "I just thought perhaps I can help you."

"How?" He began to lower Kurama back onto the snowy floor. "Better you just stay there, while I get us out. A mild flame should do the trick." He muttered ready to ignite his fist.

"I think I see something!" A voice called in the distance.

Kurama turned his head in the direction of the sound, unsure that he had actually heard someone. If he weren't delirious with cold he'd know for certain that he'd heard something or not but at the moment his senses were just as frost-bitten as his skin.

"I think I heard a voice?"

"It was probably mine." Hiei said not paying attention. He was busily trying to punch through the massive amount of snow before him; but Kurama stood up again hobbling over to him stilling his arm to silence the noise.

"Is it them?!" Another voice, that sounded familiar shouted.

"I'm not sure." The first voice replied.

"I think it's Kuwabara." Kurama mentioned, moving to the where the noise came from.

"Kuwabara?" Hiei turned on his heels following after Kurama.

"Spiriiiit swooord!" An electric sound cuts through the air seconds after the command was made. There was a single peek of light, then a longer gash was made in the wall in front of them. Cutting a long diagonal path downward.

Then the beam of light disappeared, reappearing at the opposite side of the first cut then it sliced downward in that direction. A battle cry from Kuwabara and the frozen wall broke away to the floor.

"Told ya I could get it opened." He bragged to Botan.

"Are they in there?" She asked, hopefully.

Hiei narrowed his eyes getting a grip around Kurama's waist helping him walk to the exit. "As if we needed your help." Hiei commented on their way past the red head.

"Wha-... You guys! We found you!" He reached out spreading his arms hugging the two of them. "We thought you guys were dead." He said in a weepy voice.

"Why would we be dead," Hiei was saying. "it's you who has the death wish coming if you don't let go."

Kuwabara let them go, fanning the air saying. "Yeeeeah right, shrimp. I know you were scared." Banging a fist to his chest he added. "Why if it weren't for me the two of you would probably be frozen demoncicles by now."

"Your may be right, Kuwabara. Thank you very much." Kurama said.

As though he'd just noticed it, Kuwabara walked over to Kurama and held out an arm to him. "What happened to your leg, you hurt it in the fall?"

Kurama made a small sound of pain being handed over to Kuwabara's aid. "Yes, I think I may have broken it." Leaning in the whisper, he says. "Go along with it, I might garner some personal attention from Hiei."

"No problem, you can ride with me to the top of the mountain!" Botan gestured with her ore, by holding it up into the air.

"Hey but what about us?" Griped Kuwabara.

"You're big boys. You can make it, I'm sure." She was already on her way up. "See you at the top." Her hand waved them off.

Kuwabara sighed heavily and moped. "Rats, looks like we're climbing."

"Hn." Hiei placed his hand onto the mountain side looking the distance upward for places to step as he jumped. "Climb by yourself."

"Hiei, wait."

Not wanting to, the youkai paused to hear what the gorilla had to say before he dashed off.

"Are you all right?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes to the question. "Of course I'm all right, do I look hurt to you?"

"With a face like that it's hard to tell." The red head laughed, glad that Hiei fell so easily into his set up. "Oof!"

Hiei pulled his fist from Kuwabara's gut then started up the mountain.

Kuwabara doubled-over in pain groaning as he did so. "Uuugh, glad you're ok. Aheh heh."

0 0 0

That night.

Everyone is sitting around in the living room drinking hot chocolate. Kurama was wrapped head-to-toe in a blanket, with the exception of one arm sticking out that held his mug.

Hiei sat directly beside Kurama, almost territorial of the half demon. Yusuke couldn't help but notice, and he smiled to himself knowing that they were probably found with their pants down in that cave.

"And you have to be my wrestling dummy for the rest of the month." Shizuru was saying while she held her brother in a headlock. "You know I'm taking those self defense classes."

"Ow! Ow! Be careful with my hair!" The red head shouted trying to twist free.

"Did I ask my slave to speak." The girl laughed.

"Poor thing." Botan said with a laugh watching the two of them.

Kuwabara howled in pain again as Shizuru brought him into a body slam. Yusuke watched in amusement, then turned his attention to Hiei, seeing that Kurama was getting up, probably to use the bathroom.

"So, you two finally together, or what?"

Hiei looked at the spirit detective then closed his eyes with a smirk. "Not that it's any of your business, but... we've come to an understanding."

Yusuke laughed to the thought of the two of them bargaining relationship terms. "Hey, I'm glad for you." His eyes dart to Kuwabara who was being jerked into a pretzel hold. "No Shizuru not that!" The spirit detective cried out running to his lover's rescue.

"It took you long enough." Kuwabara complained.

Hiei looked over his shoulder at them, then looked to where Kurama had gone and he smiled to his self thinking that he's glad too.

The night was filled with cries from both Kuwabara and Yusuke; and when they turned in for bed, Kurama could hear the gentle voice of Hiei's words to him. Still ringing through his thoughts.

"What I want is you."

The End.

….

Kuwabara: "Aaah, peace and quiet at last."

Hiei: "Did you breathe over this?"

Kuwabara: "What?"

Hiei: "I'm not eating that."

Kuwabara: "Dammit Hiei, I spent all day on that stupid soup and you knocked it over in four seconds."

Hiei: "Hn. Can I help it if I don't like the taste of monkey hair in my food."

Kuwabara: "Rrr. You're lucky I'm doing this for Kurama, cause if it were up to me you'd be out on the streets."

Hiei: "Whatever." Hey everyone, Hiei here; and if there's one thing I can't stand more than this big ape, it's being forced to be around him. Kurama's out for the weekend and I have to watch over his idiot friends while he's away.

Kuwabara: Yeeeah riiight. Don't listen to him, I'm the one with the problem. Hiei got stuck out in the rain and ended up sick. Yeah, can you believe it? It'd almost be funny if it weren't for the fact that I have to be the one stuck with him until Kurama gets back.

One the next Yu Yu Hakusho you won't wanna miss this. **Sick of the- Achoo!**

...

Commentary: Heisenbergofhermes I know what you mean. I'm not even sure there's lovin' in the next one. Proofing these makes it all new to me, I wrote them ages ago ahaha.

Poochi2poochie33 giiirl, I haven't seen fanart in ages, thanks. I'm not sure how I see them together. I don't go by shorter is always bottom, so that's not an issue. I think with them I see whatever position the mood calls for.


End file.
